


A little bit longer

by Tigerlily26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadlights (IT), Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, It's not a fix-it without Stan the man, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pining, Protective Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris Lives, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26
Summary: My work for the fall 2020 gift exchangeAfter the Ritual of Chüd had failed everything went by so fast. It had turned into some sort of giant fucking lovecraftian spider creature, so in response Richie had done the only thing he could think to do; he grabbed Eddie and fucking ran. Richie pulled him somewhere he thought would be out of sight, they ended up behind a small outcropping watching as It ran by and tried desperately to claw its way towards at least one of their scattering friends.Or in which Richie saves Eddie.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 34
Kudos: 82
Collections: It fandom prompts Fall 2020 Gift Exchange





	1. A second to spare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullyyoungduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story goes a little bit differently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter, I had an absolute blast writing it.
> 
> This fic is for thoughtfullyyoungduck who requested: Richie getting hurt instead of Eddie, protective Eddie, and oblivious dumbasses.

After the Ritual of Chüd had failed everything went by so fast. It had turned into some sort of giant fucking lovecraftian spider creature, so in response Richie had done the only thing he could think to do; he grabbed Eddie and fucking ran. Richie pulled him somewhere he thought would be out of sight, they ended up behind a small outcropping watching as It ran by and tried desperately to claw its way towards at least one of their scattering friends.

“Hey, do you think it can see us?” Richie might have spoken a little too loudly, okay he definitely did as the clown whipped it’s head towards them before charging. Yelling they booked it into a crack in the cistern wall, It’s claw chasing closely behind pushing them further inwards. 

Richie’s blood rushed to his ears as they came to a stop in front of three familiar doors. Each labeled with dripping blood. ‘Not scary at all’, ‘Scary’, and ‘Very scary’.

They turned to see that the claw had stopped moving forward, but it was still moving around, groping at open air in an attempt to find one of them. No going back now. They turned back to the doors, Richie’s hand still firmly grasping Eddie’s wrist.

“We’re trapped,” Richie said in a hushed tone, stating the obvious.

Eddie turned to look at him. “What do we do?” He waited for Richie to respond, but he just continued to look at the doors. Eddie looked away and let out a huff. “Alright. Let’s do ‘Not scary at all’.”

Eddie began to move forward but Richie jerked him back. “Don’t! It’s a trick. We need to pick ‘Very scary.”

“Are you sure? 'Cause like ‘Not scary at all’ sounds a lot better.”

“Yea, Bill and I did this our last trip around.” Richie tried to give Eddie a reassuring look, but at this point he knew he was failing.

“Okay, then open it,” Eddie said nudging Richie towards the door.

Richie took a deep breath and pulled the door open. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at what was on the other side. A closet. Har-fucking-har even for the clown this was a little bit on the nose. They both stood there staring, clearly neither quite sure what to do, but before either had a chance to say something a pair of torso-less legs barreled through the clothes.

Richie slammed the door shut. “Okay ‘Not scary at all’ it is.”

Eddie opened this one. The door revealed a stretched hallway, its walls mirrored that of the cistern. They probably would’ve gone in if it weren’t for the tiny Pomeranian staring up at them will big ol’ puppy dog eyes.

“Oh no I’m not falling for that,” Eddie said looking down.

Richie made a sound of agreement. “Yea no, that’s totally a trap.”

Eddie gave a small tug at Richie’s arm and looked up at him. “Richie make it sit.”

“What?! Fuck no that thing’s probably gonna turn into a monster.” 

“Come on just do it!” How could Richie say no to Eddie’s own pair of puppy dog eyes.

Rolling his eyes Richie spoke the command at the tiny dog. “Sit!” The little fucker actually sat. “Oh that’s actually pretty cute.”

“Yea,” Eddie said in agreement. They cooed at it for another moment only for the dog to then turn into a monster. They slammed the door shut. 

This time Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled towards the passage they came from. The passage was not open and clear with the claw gone. “Next time we go for regular scary!”

“Next time!?” Richie yelled after him.

When Richie emerged from the passage Pennywise had one of his claws wrapped around Mike. _Oh shit_ , It’s jaw widened, hundreds of teeth seeming ready to jump at the chance for a snack. Richie frantically looked around at the ground for anything that could help. He picked up the largest rock he could find and threw it. The rock hit it’s target, snapping Its attention away from Mike.

He had no fucking clue where this bravery was coming from. “Hey fuckface!” Pennywise threw Mike aside, causing him to hit a rock and roll to the ground. He picked up another rock. “Wanna play truth or dare!? Here’s a truth, you’re a sloppy bitch!” All Its attention was on him. “Yea that’s right! Let’s dance! Yippee-ki-yay motherf-” 

Everything stopped. Richie had no fucking clue when or where he was. The only thing he could make out was blindingly bright light. Suddenly the light was gone. In its place thousands of memories were being flicked through his mind like channels. No they weren’t memories because they hadn’t happened. He saw Stan slumped over in a bathtub. He saw Mike's lifeless body, a knife in his chest, neck being gripped tightly by Bowers. Bill getting hit by a car. A drunk Ben falling off a rooftop. Beverly being beaten to death by a man he’s never seen. 

It all came to a slow as one type of vision played on repeat.The ones where Eddie died. Eddie was on top of him, his cheek was still injured, but he looked so happy. He looked so happy and he was looking at Richie, looking at him like he wanted him to be happy with him. Next thing he knew blood splattered onto his face as Eddie was skewered through the chest. Eddie had let Richie’s name fall from his lips before he was lifted up on It’s claw and tossed to the side like a rag doll. Another one started, this time Richie walked into Eddie’s room to find him dead on the floor. His stomach completely cut open. Another. Eddie was dragged underwater with Bev. Another. Thirteen year old Eddie getting his head bit off by Pennywise. Another, another, another another another another.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Richie fell.

~*~

Richie was caught in the deadlights. Richie had managed to pass him in the passage and get out into the cistern ahead of him; now he was stuck in the deadlights. Fuck, this was definitely not good.

Eddie backs himself against the passage entrance; he closes his eyes willing the sight before him to disappear. Nothing changes, It’s gaping maw is still channeling the deadlights towards Richie who’s dead weight in the air. _Shit_. No one was doing anything. Why was no one doing anything? Where was everyone? If Richie stayed there he was going to die.

“ _You’re braver than you think.”_

_“It kills monsters if you believe it does.”_

Richie and Beverly's words rang through Eddie’s mind. He clutched the fence post tight in his hand and looked at it. He wanted to be brave. He wanted to help his friends, and he sure as hell wanted to kill that monster.

“This… kills monsters if you believe it does.” He closed his eyes and gripped tighter. “If you believe it does. If you believe it does. If you believe it does!” Eddie pulls off his headlamp and moves to face It. 

He drew his arm back- “BEEP-BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!” -and threw. The post became a spear; going right into Its mouth, sending Richie falling to the ground with a horrible thump and It to go stumbling backwards, skewering itself on a spike. It screamed and sputtered.

Eddie stood up straight. “Holy shit!” He had done that, he killed it, he saved Richie!

 _Richie._ Eddie made a run for his fallen friend. “Rich! Rich!” Eddie was on top of him, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to make him lucid. “Hey Rich, wake up. Hey.” Richie started to come to and looked up at him. “Yea yea there he is buddy! Hey Richie listen, I think I got it man! I think I killed it! I did-” And the world went spinning.

~*~

Richie was in a huge fucking amount of pain. His mind felt like mush, it felt more scrambled than the eggs he had before coming to Derry. He also noticed there was a massive throbbing pain in the back of his head, and his whole body felt like he just did a belly flop. Like straight up slapping onto the water from the high board or something. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for the next three days, but someone was shaking him and trying to get his attention, rude.

He squinted, opening his eyes, trying to figure out where in the world he was. _Oh shit_. He was still in the fucking sewer, trying to kill a murderous space clown with his best friends he hadn’t seen since high school. Not to mention that Eddie right on top of him trying to talk to him, looking excited, looking happy… Looking like he wanted Richie to be happy with him… Holy fuck he knew where this was gonna go, he had to do something like right fucking now. 

Richie gripped Eddie’s shoulders and flipped them. Eddie let out a noise of confusion before looking up at Richie, anger seeping into his expression.

“Richie wha-” Eddie was cut off, blood splattered on his face. His eyes trailed down to Richie’s side. Richie looked down. It was like a bad dream, one he’d seen before, only now the positions were flipped. _Thank god for that._ The fucking clown had stabbed him through his left side with it’s claw, it was oozing blood. It dripped from the claw onto Eddie, soaking into his shirt. During the flip he must’ve moved them a bit to the side, as his injury didn’t match the Eddie had gotten right through his middle.

Richie moved his head to look at Eddie. “Eddie…”

“Richie,” he whispered back.

Maybe it was a good thing that he had flipped them and gotten stabbed in the side instead, because when It went to lift him the claw tore the rest of its way through his side. Blood poured from his side and he collapsed down onto Eddie.

“Shit Richie,” Eddie sounded panicked. _I wonder why?_ He held Richie stable, grabbing him on either side below his wound as he looked around frantically. He must’ve spotted something as he started shouting.

“Stan thank fuck! Get over here and help me move him!” The next thing he knew Stan’s arms were pulling him up, allowing Eddie to slip out from under him before they each took an arm and looked for somewhere to go. 

Stan momentarily let go of Richie’s arm and pointed to an outcropping of larger rock formations. “Over there! Come on, let’s hurry!” They quickly managed their way over before laying Richie against the back of the rock, hidden from sight.

Stan moved to the side to let Eddie move closer to him. Eddie looked him over and quickly stripped off his sweatshirt, moving to hold it against Richie’s injury. He winced in pain, letting out a small groan. “Shit Richie, you saved my life. Now you’re hurt... “ Eddie looked like he might cry. “We’re going to get you out of here,” he spoke with such sincerity that it sounded like a promise, but as much as Richie wanted to leave with them with this kind of injury he didn’t have long.

Richie just shakes his head and moves his hands to hold Eddie’s free one, he grips back. “Hey Eds, it’s okay.” He thought that it really was okay, he had stopped this from happening to Eddie. Eddie has a chance to live now, so it’s okay.

“No it’s not,” he sounds strained.

Richie just smiles at him, a sad and resigned smile before letting go of his hand. “You gotta go help em, both of you. Go fuck up that bitch of a clown for me. Will you do that Eds?” 

Eddie puts more pressure on the wound before meeting Richie’s eyes once again.“Don’t call me Eds, you know that I’ve always hated that,” he pauses for a moment before continuing. “I… I don’t know how to help.”

Mike chooses that moment to run over and crouch down next to Stan. “Shit… Richie,” sadness fills his voice.

“Don’t worry about me Mike’n’ike, I’m strong as an ox. Just focus on getting that clown…” his voice begins to taper off at the end.

Mike smiles at his attempt to make humor in this situation from hell. “We will buddy. We just need to figure out how to make it beatable.”

Something clicks in Eddie’s head and he turns to Mike. “Hell, when I had my hands around the leper’s neck, I was making it small. I was hurting it!”

Mike’s eyes widen, almost comically so. “All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit. Shit! If we can make it small we can hurt it!” The others were arriving by their side.

Stan looked to Mike. “The entrance, if we go back there it’ll have to make itself small to follow us.”

“H-holy fuck Stan you’re a genius,” Bill said, having over heard the important part of the conversation during his approach. “Come on!” Bill waved and the losers got up to follow, racing towards the entrance, all but Eddie and Richie that was.

Richie looks to Eddie once again. “Go on Eds, they need your help. I’ll be fine,” He sputtered through the blood filling his mouth. Richie moved his hands once again to cover Eddie’s that were firmly holding the sweatshirt to his side. 

“Fuck that you need me more!” Eddie threw back.

There was the fire Richie loved. The fire that made him want every second of Eddie’s attention. Eddie who he had loved his whole life without even knowing it. Maybe he could tell him… It wouldn’t matter if he was going anyway. So he took the chance. “Eddie, I love you.”

Eddie’s sharp features softened as he looked at Richie. “I love you too man.” He didn’t get it, but that’s okay. What matters is that he got to tell him, whether he understood or not.

“Okay, seriously though, get over there.” He could hear the losers shouting insults at It, making it small.

“Fuck no, I’m not leaving you here alone. Someone’s gotta keep and eye on your ugly mug...”

Richie tried to laugh, instead he started coughing. Blood sprayed onto Eddie’s shirt, weirdly enough Eddie didn’t seem to notice or care. No comment of gross or disgusting, just hands pressing further into his side.

“Come on Rich just stay with me, you don’t need to talk. Just focus on keeping your eyes open,” the last bit came out as a plea. 

Richie tries, he really does. He wants to look at Eddie’s face as long as possible. He wants to take the image with him wherever he’s gonna go next. But he just can’t help it, he can feel his eyes start to close as he watches Eddie and listens to Its dying pleas.

Eddie pushes on the sweatshirt with one hand and starts to shake Richie with the other. “Come on Rich, you have to stay awake. Just a little bit longer,” he promised. Richie smiled and nodded, his eyes half shut and unfocused. He tires to open his eyes all the way as he hears the rest of the losers come back. The ground began to shake, the cistern crumbling around them.

Ben shouts at them. “Hey come on, we got It, we won. let’s go.”

Eddie shakes his head. “I don’t think Richie can move. We’re going to need to carry him out.” He sounds so broken.

Richie thinks that won’t work, no he knows it’s not gonna work. He grabs at Eddie’s free hand. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re n’ gonna get m’ out, jus’ go.” He’s done all he’s ever needed to anyway. But one look at Eddie tells him that that’s not gonna happen. Eddie looks horrified at the idea of leaving Richie and saving themselves.

Before Eddie can open his mouth to argue Beverly jumps in. “Fuck that. Ben grab him!”

Eddie moves out of the way to let Ben grab him, but not before attempting to tuck the sweatshirt into Richie’s clothes in hopes of it stopping some of the bleeding. Ben has a surprisingly easy time tossing Richie over his shoulder, despite them being close to the same stature. He would make a joke about it, but he didn’t really have the energy to talk, let alone focus. The whole time Richie was vaguely aware of them making their way out of the sewer. He was most definitely aware of them going up the well as it took three of them to do it and it hurt like a bitch. He was also aware of when they got out of the house and when they laid him down on the street.

Eddie was immediately by his side, resting Richie’s head on his legs and reapplying pressure to the sweatshirt that had actually managed to stay in place. His glasses however? Not so lucky. He managed to find it in himself to smile, because he was looking up at Eddie, a blurry Eddie, but his Eddie nonetheless. He would get to go in Eddie’s arms.

“Stan, fuck, you put your phone in a bag right? Call an ambulance,” Eddie ordered.

Stan jolted into action, pulling out his phone, that sure enough was in a little Ziploc bag, he all but tore it out of the little baggy before dialing 911. God he loved Stan, with his vests and smart little Ziploc bags. He was gonna miss Stan. He was going to miss all of them.

Eddie turned his attention back to Richie. “Come on Rich, don’t give up on me now. You need to stick around. Who’s going to tell me they fucked my mom if you’re gone? If you stick around I’ll even let you call me Eds. Just please hold on!” Tears finally made their way down Eddie’s face.

Richie tries to give his best comforting smile, and uses what feels like the last of his strength to cup his cheek and wipe a tear away. Eddie shakes his head and leans into the touch, more tears falling without his permission. His face is warm against his hand, he wishes he could keep it there, but his arm falls to his side without his permission.

Richie manages to stay conscious until the paramedics arrive and cart him into the ambulance. He finally lets himself fall back into his mind as he sees Eddie got in with him. His Eddie, who is holding his hand. He smiles and tires to grip Eddie’s hand as the world fades to black.

~*~

The moment the ambulance is parked it seems like the whole world springs into action. Richie is whisked away from him in a flurry of panic. He can hear the nurses and paramedics throwing words around like ‘gaping wound’ and ‘potential head trauma’ as he follows closely behind. He had tried to follow Richie, he really did. He ran after the gurney as long as he could, craning his head trying to look at Richie. He followed until Richie disappeared behind a pair of swinging doors and a nurse nudged him towards a group of plastic chairs pushed against a wall. 

“Sir you’re going to need to wait here for news on your friend. In the meanwhile can I ask you a few questions?” He spoke in a slow calm voice, clearly trying to prevent any further panic on his part.

Eddie sat down and looked up at him. He nodded. “What do you need to know?”

“Well for starters can I get you and your friend's name and what happened?” He took out a pen and readied it over a clipboard.

By the time the other losers managed to show up the nurse was long gone, having given him a clean shirt and sweatpants to change into after patching up his cheek. He was left there alone in the chair, and Eddie was on the verge of what was sure to be a nasty panic attack. Being able to see that Richie was alive was the only thing keeping him from spiraling, but now he had no idea how Richie was. _Was he even alive? Or was he…_ A soft touch dragged him out of his thoughts.

Beverly was kneeling down in front of Eddie’s seat. One hand rested comfortingly on his knee. “Eddie, honey.” Eddie met her eyes, they were filled with concern. “You need to breathe, he’s going to be okay.” He hadn’t noticed he was hyperventilating. He tried to take even breaths.

“How do you know? How do you know he’s going to be okay?” He sobbed.

“Because there’s no way Richie would leave us without saying goodbye.” She looked so sure. How could she be so sure?

The losers sat down in the open seats next to him. Ben stood next to Bev's chair, a hand on her shoulder. With Bev’s hand still on his knee, Eddie held his head in his hands and began to wait. 

They waited for fucking hours. At some point each of the losers had gotten up to make a phone call, or to grab coffee and a snack. Just something to keep them from sitting and waiting. Each time one of them got up they made a point of asking Eddie if he needed something, he just waved them off, not wanting to be distracted for even a second.. At one point Bill came back and held a water cup in front of his face.

“I’m good, thanks…” He sounded dead as he tried to wave him off.

“Come on man, we don’t need you getting dehydrated. Richie doesn’t need that,” his words were soft but still hit hard.

If it would help Richie he could spare a few seconds. He drank the whole cup without another word.

It was eight hours before they heard anything. 

A short woman in a doctor's coat appeared. “Hello, I’m Mr. Tozier's doctor, Dr.Richardson. I understand you are all here for him?” 

Eddie was incidentally on alert and looked up as Bill stepped forward, taking the lead. “Yes, he’s one of our friends. Is he okay?”

She smiled at them. “For the most part he’s fine. We imagine he’ll make a full recovery given time. We had to patch up some of his organs that the wood went through.” Mike and Ben nodded along as she talked. Clearly trying to confirm whatever story Eddie had made up. “Unfortunately the wound was too large for stitches, so we did need to perform a skin graft. We did however find swelling in his brain most likely due to impact. This has created some issues.”

Beverly stood up. “What sort of issues?”

“Well we won’t know for sure until he wakes up, but there may be some potential memory gaps. And after he comes off of his medication chances are he will be in a coma until the swelling goes down.” 

_Memory issues? A coma? Fuck._

“Can we see him?” Eddie asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded. “Follow me.” She turned and headed down the hall. The losers let Eddie lead the way.

Richie’s room was small and void of color. Three plastic chairs were placed next to the bed, and another three lined the wall opposite of the bed. The room was almost completely silent as they walked in, the only noise their footsteps and the mechanical beeping of the heart monitor. _Richie’s alive._

“Alright, I’ll let you guys stay for about thirty minutes, but then I’ll have to ask you guys to leave as visiting hours are long over.” She gave them all a reassuring smile before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

The second the door closed Eddie wobbled his way to the closest chair to Richie and sat down. He scooted until he was flush against the bed and looked at his friend. Richie looked so tired. His skin was pale, it wasn’t the usual cream he always was. He was almost grey looking. Deep bags sat under his eyes, making him look infidelity older. Nothing like the forever young trashmouth he was used to. If he didn’t know better he would think this was a corpse.

Eddie doesn't look at any of the other losers as they sit down, or as he takes Richie’s hand in his and starts whispering. “Hey Rich… You made it. You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay... You’re going to be okay right?” Tears cascaded down his face and he bit back a sob. “You need to be okay. I need you to be okay…” Eddie shifted forward, allowing his elbows to rest on the edge of the bed as he brought Richie’s hand to his face. “Why’d you save me?”

Eddie stayed like that letting out silent sobs as the losers whispered to one another. He probably would’ve never moved his head again if it weren’t for the nurse entering. She informed them that they would need to be clearing out soon.

Eddie turns his head towards the nurse. “Is there any way we’re able to stay?”

She looks at him, face instantly softening filling with compassion. “We can let one of you stay overnight as long as it’s not detrimental to the patient. Do you want me to bring in a cot?”

Stan speaks up. “Yes, we will be needing a cot. Thank you.” She gives a quick nod before slipping back out the door.

Stan turns to Eddie. “Are you fine with staying overnight?”

“Are you sure none of you guys want to stay?” Eddie asked, looking over all of their faces. No one says anything. “Thank you.” It was quiet and barely audible but Stan smiled in response and waved it off. 

Eventually the nurse comes back in with the cot, quickly setting it up against the available space on the side wall, before wishing them all a good night and leaving. The losers all say their goodbyes and promise to be back the second it’s visiting hours before leaving Eddie alone with Richie. He doesn’t move despite the cot. He wants to be able to feel Richie next to him. He wants to know that he’s okay. He needs to know that he’s okay. So he stays in the chair, eventually laying his head on the bed and falling into a light sleep, his hand still intertwined with Richie's. 

~*~

That morning Eddie wakes up to the sound of the door opening. Looking up he winces, a serious crick having formed in his neck from sleeping slumped over in the chair. He moves a hand to rub at his neck, leaving the other in Richie’s hand as he looks at the nurse who just entered. It wasn’t the nurse from the night before.

The nurse seemed startled by his sudden movement. “Sorry if I woke you up. Just checking his vitals.”

Eddie nodded. “It’s fine. If I slept like that any longer I probably wouldn’t be able to move my neck,” he says groggily.

“Well in that case you’re welcome.” She quickly checked the machines and made a few notes before leaving the room. 

After a few hours the losers arrive. Everyone sat in about the same spots as the night before. Eddie was glad that the losers were back. He honestly was. But he couldn’t help feeling like they were interrupting a private moment. Yet he could never think of asking them to leave. As much as Richie needed them there, he also needed them there.

For a while they all sat in silence. No one seemed sure what to say or do. That is until Bill broke the silence.

“Eddie?” Bill asked.

“Hmm?” He turned to him.

“Have you moved at all since last night.” Bill looked concerned.

Eddie gripped Richie’s hand a little tighter. “No…” he said cautiously. He slowly looked around at the others. They all had the same look of concern painted on their faces.

“What the fuck Eddie? Come on. I’m taking you to get a shower and some food.”

Eddie looked like he wanted to object but then Mike joined in. “Come on man. You need to take care of yourself.”

“No I’m fine. Really-”

“What would Richie say?” Stan said suddenly, causing everyone to turn to him.

Eddie just looked back at Richie’s still face before solemnly nodding and forcing himself out of the chair, his knees popping. Giving Richie’s hand one last squeeze he walked towards the door. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” 

Eddie walks out into the hallway, Bill joining him a moment later and leading them towards what he assumes in the parking lot. 

He notices the hospital looks a lot different when you actually take the time to look at it. The hallways are surprisingly spacious and the large windows covering the walls give it a nicer calmer feel. Eddie never liked hospitals, but as far as they go, this one isn’t the worst.

Reaching the parking lot Bill quickly leads them over to a rather beat up looking truck. The thing doesn’t look a day over fifty. 

Eddie looked at Bill. “Is this yours?” he asked, gesturing to the vehicle. _Was that really the best a famous author could do?_

“No it’s Mikes. He’s letting us borrow it,” he responded, unlocking it and hopping in.

“Well okay then.” Eddie went around and climbed into the passengers' side. Bill easily reversed the truck out of the spot and then drove off in the direction of the townhouse.

Bill broke the silence. “We moved all of your stuff into my room since yours was, for lack of a better word, fucked.”

Eddie knew that he meant that his room wasn’t covered in the blood of their psycho childhood bully. He chose not to mention it. “Thanks.”

When they arrived Eddie didn’t even bother going through his stuff. He grabbed the first set of clothes he could get his hands on and his toiletry bag before locking himself in the bathroom. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, so that he could get back to Richie as fast as possible. The shower lasted all of ten minutes before he was out and dragging Bill back towards the truck.

“That was fast. I thought you would be like an hour, at least,” Bill said, shocked.

“Yea well I don’t want to waste any time.”

“Is there like, anything else you need?” Bill asked, jogging a little to catch up to Eddie.

“Nothing that matters right now, and if there is, we can get it later,” he said, waving off the question.

They ended up spending more time away from the hospital, and in turn away from Richie. Bill, against Eddie’s wishes mind you, drove them to the nearest place with food and forced Eddie out of the car.

Standing in the parking lot Eddie groaned as Bill locked stepped out of the truck. “Bill I’m not going to eat at a fucking Denny’s.”

“Well to fucking bad you don’t have a choice, so let’s move it.” He grabbed Eddie’s sleeve and pulled him into the restaurant.

They ate at fucking Denny’s. Eddie ended up getting a stack of pancakes, having remembered his fake allergies, but still telling Bill about the risks of poor food. Bill ignored him and ate his scrambled eggs.

When they finally got back to the hospital Eddie entered the room to see Mike in the seat closest to Richie. When he saw who had entered he immediately got up, giving the seat to Eddie without so much as a word. Eddie sat down and reached for Richie’s hand.

“What’d you guys get to eat?” Bev asked.

“We stopped at Denny's, I had eggs and Eddie had some pancakes,” Bill answered.

Eddie could feel the surprised looks on their faces without even turning around.

“You got Eddie to eat at a Denny’s?” Stan asked.

“Oh no, I definitely forced him.”

Ben spoke up. “Yea that sounds about right.” 

After Ben responded the conversation fell flat. No one seemed to know what to talk about with one of the losers laying incapacitated in a hospital bed, and another one all but consumed by their thoughts. No one seemed to know if it was even okay to talk at all. What was the code for when someone was in a coma?

After a bit more awkward silence Mike tried to revive the conversation. “What are your guys’ plans for getting out of here?” Mike asked.

His question seemed to grab Stan’s attention. “My wife Patty and I were planning a trip. We’re going bird watching for our anniversary.”

Mike smiled. “That’s great. How did you meet Patty?”

Stan’s normally deadpan face seemed to light up at the very concept of his wife. _Why aren't I like that?_ “We actually met in college.” 

Stan and Mike continued to talk back and forth, Bill occasionally jumping in with his marriage experiences. They were having fun. At some point the conversation turned to work, Bill bringing up his new movie and Ben talking about the buildings he had planned. No one really tried to engage Eddie, but they all looked over at him occasionally, letting him know that he was more than welcome to join in at any time. It was probably for the best. All Eddie could focus on was the feeling of Richie’s limp hand in his own.

When lunch came around Beverly and Ben offered to pick everyone up something to eat, and anything they needed from the town house. Eddie had requested that they get his phone. Myra was probably worried about him, he hadn’t called her for two days. Plus he should also let his boss know what’s going on. He’s not planning on going back to work any time soon, or New York for that matter. 

Roughly an hour later they return with a surprising amount of sandwiches, and Eddie’s phone. While they passed out the food Eddie turned his phone on and was immediately greeted by no less than a thousand notifications. About ten were from his boss, the others were from Myra. Speaking of Myra his phone lit up with her picture, buzzing incessantly.

Eddie let go of Richie’s hand and headed for the door. He looked at the losers over his shoulder.

“Phone call. I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for a response before putting the device to his ear and stepping into the hall.

The second the call goes through Myra’s shrill voice bursts through the speaker. “Eddie Bear is that you!?”

“Yes Marty, it’s me.” Shit she was just like his mom, it wasn’t her fault, but still.

“Oh god Eddie! Do you know how worried I’ve been about you!? I thought you got hurt! Or worse!” She was so loud he had to pull the phone away.

“No no… I’m fine, but could you calm down a little bit. I’m really tired, and I can’t really be loud where I’m at.” He bit back his tongue. _Shit this is not going to end well._

“Wait… Where are you?” She sounded near hysterical.

“I’m at the hospital right now, but-”

“THE HOSPITAL! EDDIE ARE YOU OKAY!? DO YOU HAVE YOUR PILLS!?” People started looking at him, their conversation clearly audible.

“Myra you need to calm down. I’m okay. One of the friends I came here to see got hurt really bad,” he explained. 

“Eddie I’m going to come and get you right now! I never should have let you go. You need me. We need to get you home.”

The idea of going home and leaving Richie here doesn’t sit right. “No! I’m not going to go home while one of my best friends is here in a coma!” He can hear a shocked gasp on the other end.

“Eddie I’m your best friend. And clearly you shouldn’t be there, it’s raising your blood pressure. And anyone who would do that to you clearly isn’t a good person, they’re endangering you. This friend of yours is endangering you!” she cried.

Richie had never done anything to endanger Eddie in his life. In fact he almost fucking died saving his life. “You fucking know what Myra? Richie is the best goddamn person I’ve ever met! He almost died saving my life! So you can just fuck off! Expect to hear from my fucking lawyers!” People were definitely looking at him now.

“Eddie-” He hung up.

For a moment he stood there breathing. Had he actually just done that? Was he actually getting a fucking divorce?

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was one of the hospital staff.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to keep it down, or to please go outside.”

“Oh shiiiii- sorry. Yeah ummm no I’ll be quiet. Sorry.” The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out.

The staff member nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile before patting him on the shoulder, and walking away. Holy shit, he was getting a divorce.

He slowly crept back into the room. They all turned to him.

Ben spoke first. “Are you okay? We could kind of hear you yelling.” _Shit, they heard that?_

“Umm yeah… No I’m not okay. I couldn’t do it anymore. She was just like my mom with the pills. Telling me who I can be friends with. I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Beverly walks over and wraps him in a hug. “Oh honey…”

“I mean it’s probably a good thing that I’m getting a divorce. We were never really happy.” He looks up at the rest of them. “What am I going to do?” He lets a few tears fall from his eyes.

The rest of the losers get up and join in on the hug.

“You’ll figure it out.” Stan’s words were reassuring, calming him down enough that he could actually focus on being there, with his family.

~*~

Eddie lived like a zombie. Barley eating, drinking, or moving from Richie’s side for three and a half days. He would eat the food they forced into his lap, and drink from the somehow constantly full bottle by his chair, but he wouldn’t leave Richie for more than five minutes. He was willing to sit there holding his hand for as long as it took for him to wake up. He wanted to be the first thing Richie saw when he opened his eyes. He wanted him to wake up and immediately know that Eddie had been there waiting for him the whole time.

“Come on Eddie, get up. We’re going on a walk.” Stan placed a hand on his shoulder shaking him out of his trance.

“No. I’m fine right here,” he said, not bothering to look up.

He let out a low sigh. “Come on man. You’ll get blood clots if you just sit there forever.” Well… Stan wasn’t wrong about that.

They ended up in a small garden to the side of the hospital. Probably something put in to cheer up the long term patients.. Small flowers and bushes filled the area, making it look less like empty space filled with weeds, and more like actual landscaping.They walked for a minute along the thin path before Stan spoke.

“I’ll be going back home next week. Can only stay away from Patty and my job for so long.” He was looking at Eddie now. “What about your job? When do you need to be getting back?”

Eddie shrugged. “I haven’t had a vacation since I started working there. I probably have a good seven months of vacation time saved up.”

Stan winced at his explanation. “Yikes, over working much?” The joke fell flat.

“Kept me away from the house… Away from Myra.” He didn’t realize how sad that was until he said it.

Stan just nodded before asking another question, one Eddie honestly wasn’t expecting. “Are you okay?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“I’m honestly not sure,” he says, trying to walk ahead. He didn’t want to have this conversation yet.

Stan matches his pace. “Are you like this because of Richie?” Stan asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Eddie stops and turns to Stan. His eyes were big and sad. “When Richie isn’t being a trashmouth it feels like something’s missing. When there’s no one there to call me Eds, or to make fun of my mom. It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. Every second Richie lays there it feels like I’m dying, only it’s worse when I’m not there with him. Every second away from Richie all these years it felt like I was barely living. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He’s crying.

Stan doesn’t look surprised, he just looks off towards the garden. He ignored the question in favor of asking his own. “Why do you think that is?”

Why…? _Oh._ _Shit. That’s why._ “Holy shit... I’m in love with him.” He feels like everything makes so much more sense, but at same time it feels like nothing makes sense anymore. He knows why it never felt right with Myra. He knows why his mom’s stories of AIDS scared him so much. He doesn’t know why he’s just realizing this now.

Stan smiles and nods, still looking away.

“Can we go back? I… I want to be near him.” Asking that feels like admitting his feelings all over again.

“Yeah… let’s head back.” Stan doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t ask Eddie if he’s gay, or why he married a woman. He doesn’t call him a fag. He just gives Eddie the most reassuring smile he’s ever seen as they head back towards the building.

The second they’re back in the room Eddie sits down and grabs Richie’s hand. He looks at his friend, his best friend, the only person he probably really loved. Why did it take him so long to figure it out? Why did it take him so long to know that was what love felt like? Every touch, every sleepover, every ice cream cone. That’s what he’d been missing. He never wanted to miss out on that again. He had made up his mind, when Richie woke up he was going wherever he went.

~*~

Eventually someone had to leave. That next morning Bill went home. Something about a deadline for his job, and something about his wife. They were all sad to see him go, but with promises to update him on Richie’s condition and for him to fly back the second he wakes up he leaves. He texts them when he lands.

**The Losers Chat**

**Bill:** Just landed getting into a taxi now

 **Bill:** Doctor say anything after I left?

 **Eddie:** Actually yes. They took him in for another scan and reported that the swelling had gone down substantially.

 **Bev:** She told us all we really have to do now is wait

 **Bill: 👍** keep me updated

 **Mike:** Will do

 **Stan:** Eddie you text like an old man.

 **Eddie:** 🖕

~*~

The next day all the losers decided to go for lunch. They wanted to all go out and get some fresh air, and something better than hospital food. Except Eddie that is, and apparently Beverly. 

“Go ahead you guys, I want to talk to Eddie. Bring us both back something good, I’m hungry.” She waves as they shut the door. She waits a moment before taking the seat next to Eddie. She’s looking at Richie.

“How are you doing?” she asks, her palm coming to rest on Eddie’s hand that is currently still entangled with Richie’s.

“As well as I can be.” He was glad she stayed behind, he needed some one on one time with someone. Sometimes it was easier to talk to one person. And he had a lot he was ready to talk about.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Her voice was soft. Since when could she read minds? Maybe she always could.

He turns to her and nods. “It took him almost dying, but I figured out why I could never leave him alone. Why I always had to push his buttons.”

“Why?”

“I’m in love with him. Plain and simple. It hurts so fucking much to see him laying here like this.” He takes a shuddering breath, he doesn’t want to cry again.

She squeezes his hand. “I get it. I don’t know what I would do if it were Ben laying there.” For a while they sit there, listening to the beeping of the machines and their own breathing.

She turns to him. “What are you going to do when he wakes up?” 

He pauses for a moment and looks back down at Richie. He never wants to be without him again. “I’m going to help him get better. I want to be there for him every step of the way. I’ll take him anyway he’ll let me, even if it’s just as friends. I’ll do whatever he wants me to do.” The words came surprisingly easy, each one completely true.

Beverly looked like she wanted to say something, instead she hums in agreement and changes the topic.

“What do you think they’ll get us for lunch?”

“Hopefully something from somewhere up to code. I don’t want to end up in my own hospital bed.” She just pats his shoulder in response and they wait.

When they get back Ben walks over to Beverly and kisses her on the top of her head, dropping a wrapped up grilled cheese into her lap in the process. He hands one over to Eddie as well.

“Thank you dear,” she says smiling up at him. She unwraps her food and takes a bite before turning to Eddie. “That reminds me, last night at the townhouse Ben and I booked flights out on the same day as Stan. We both have our businesses to think about.”

Eddie nods along before turning to Mike. “Mike what are your plans?”

Mike looks surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I mean It’s gone. You can get out of here now. Go and see the world.”

“I haven’t really thought about it, I guess we’ll see what happens after Richie wakes up.”

The rest of the day went by slowly. The occasional nurse came in to check on Richie, but other than that they were all just sitting around. Maybe Richie would wake up soon and break the silence. He was always good at that.

Eventually it was about an hour before visiting hours ended. Bev and Ben were off in their own corner of the room, chatting about what Eddie imagined where life plans. Living together, big vacations for the two of them, maybe losers get togethers, who knows? Stan was out in the hall somewhere planning the details for his return with Patty. Mike was slumped over in his chair next to Eddie’s, scrolling endlessly through his phone. And Eddie, he just sat there gripping onto Richie for dear life.

The calm atmosphere was ruined by the door opening. Eddie turned to see who it was. It wasn’t Stan, and it definitely wasn’t a nurse or the doctor. The person in question was a man of average height. He wore street clothes, and his hair was perfectly parted. _What the fuck?_

“Who the fuck are you?” Eddie asks accusingly, attempting to keep his voice down, but failing miserably. He didn’t want anyone bothering Richie, so this guy better have the wrong room.

The guy looks surprised and slightly freaked out. “I could ask you the same thing.” The losers look at him for a minute before he folds. “I’m Richie’s emergency contact.”

Eddie sees red. “If you’re if fucking emergency contact, then why did it take you five days to show up!? What if he was dead in a ditch somewhere!? Then what!?” Ben places a hand on his shoulder in a silent plea for him to take a breath.

Ben, the angel he is, tries to cover up his blunt rudeness. “I think he means to ask, how do you know Richie?”

The guy looks a little less freaked out, but still tries to stand up straighter. “I’m Steve. I’m Richie’s manager. I had to tie up a few things back in LA before I could make my way to the middle of nowhere Maine. Now can I ask who you guys are that you’re with him before his _emergency contact_?”

Ben’s grip tightens, preventing Eddie from screaming out anything else. “We’re all Richie’s childhood friends. We were all in town for a reunion, you know rehashing old memories? But then a building we were in came down, Richie didn’t get so lucky.” Eddie’s amazed Ben was able to lie so easily. Granted it wasn’t all a lie, but still.

Steve nods and moves to lean against the wall by the door. “So what's the news on him? He gonna be walking up anytime soon?”

Mike answered this question. “He was impaled by a piece of falling wood. The area’s all stitched up and healing. He did sustain a head injury that caused some swelling, putting him in a coma. The swelling has gone down though.”

“Jesus Christ, head injury and fucking impaled? I take it he’s going to need some serious recovery time?” He scratched the back of his head.

Eddie tries not to burst a vessel as Beverly answers. “He’ll definitely be out of the comedy game for a while.”

“That’s too bad. I’ll be heading out tomorrow. Got some things to do. How long are you guys sticking around?” Eddie wanted to strangle him. He didn’t even seem like he was worried about Richie’s health, just the money he would be losing.

All eyes are on Eddie, he realizes they’re waiting for him to answer because he’s going to stay the longest no matter what. “I’m planning on staying with him through his whole recovery.” Ben let’s go and walks back towards Bev.

“In that case can I give you my number? Y’know, give me updates and stuff. Let me know when he wakes up?” He sounded so cheerful and expectant.

“Sure,” Eddie grits out through clenched teeth. This guy is his emergency fucking contact? He isn’t even planning on hanging around for him to wake up from his fucking coma?

Stan picks this moment to walk back in. “Hey so I was talking to Patty and-” He looks at Steve. “Who’s this?”

Eddie gestures dramatically with one hand. “Stan, meet Steve. Richie’s manager and apparent emergency contact.”

Stan nods a hello. “Didn’t know Richie was smart enough to remember to put down an emergency contact.” He walks over towards Ben and Bev.

“He wasn’t, I made him. Better safe than sorry.” Steve laughs dryly. 

Eddie can hear Stan asking ‘what's up with him?’ He doesn’t catch all of Ben’s response but he can make out the words ‘emergency contact’ and ‘five days’. Stan looks over at him and Eddie immediately turns to face Richie. He got caught eavesdropping. Does it really count as eavesdropping you’re all in the same room, and if they know you’re listening?

In the morning Steve flies out. He shoots Eddie a quick text letting him know. He didn’t even stop by to check on Richie one last time. Fucking rude. What a poor way to start off the day.

His mood does improve when Dr.Richardson comes in after Richie has another scan. She tells him the swelling is basically gone and he could wake up any day now. Eddie doesn’t focus on the could part. It gives him a little bit more hope.

That afternoon the losers leave Eddie alone as they go for lunch. He doesn’t mind, and he’s actually kind of glad they weren’t there this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did please leave a comment, they fuel me.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2/4 
> 
> In which things begin to even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for thoughtfullyyoungduck
> 
> I really enjoyed working on this chapter, but just a heads up I have basically never been in a hospital for more than a day, so I know nothing of how they work.

Richie was floating. Or at least that’s what he thought he was doing. Maybe floating wasn’t really the right word, he was just kind of hanging out in this big white space. It was kind of relaxing. He would hear voices murmuring, they weren’t creepy or anything and sometimes he could catch a few words. Sometimes while he was laying there in the big open space a giant fucking turtle would just kind of go by. He wasn’t sure what that was all about but it sure was cool. He didn’t really know how long he had been there, and honestly he didn’t really care. He was content with his weird open space vacation. But sadly all good things must come to an end.

One moment he was relaxing in his big open space, the next the turtle floated by and actually stopped above him. Then it did something even weirder. It looked down at him.

“ _It’s time you woke up,”_ said an ominous disembodied voice. Was it the turtle?

His whole vision went black and the murmurs got louder. He felt like he had aged a hundred years. His relaxing peaceful bliss was gone, and now everything hurt or just felt out of reach. He tries to ignore everything and go back to his relaxing state. The murmurs stopped. Instead they were replaced by a warm pressure on his hand and a single pleading voice.

“Come on Rich. I need you to wake up. The other losers are leaving soon, I’m not sure about Mike though. Ben, Bev, and Stan all have flights out of here, and Bill already left. It’s not fair if you make them get flights back here just to come see you.” The familiar voice begins to let out soft sobs. “We all need you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you…” The warm pressure on his hand tightened further. “I need you…” _Eddie._

Oh shit that was Eddie. Eddie was with him. Eddie needed him. He needed to let Eddie know he was there. The grip on his hand tightens further, so what can he do besides grip back?

Eddie lets out a small gasp. “Oh shit Richie! Richie can you hear me?!”

“Yeah Eds, you don’t need to be so loud,” he choked out, voice rough from disuse. He can feel quick fumbling as Eddie puts something on his face. _Oh yea, my glasses._

Richie turns his head towards the voice and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Eddie's giant doe eyes shining with tears, looking right at him. It’s a beautiful sight. The next thing he notices is that Eddie looks like absolute shit. The man looks like he hasn’t seen a bed in weeks. He has massive bags under his eyes and his clothes are completely wrinkled. Overall he looks very unEddie like.

He opens his mouth before he has a chance to stop it. “Jesus Christ Eds, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Are you okay?”

Eddie lets out a wet laugh. “Wow thanks. You don’t look so hot yourself. And also why the hell are you asking if I’m okay? You’re the one who got fucking stabbed and has been stuck in a coma.” Eddie’s clearly trying to play down his concern, but the whole living dead look is a bit of a give away.

Eddie’s resolve crumbles and tears streak down his cheeks. “You know after you passed out and we got to the hospital, you were in surgery for about eight hours. We didn’t know if you were going to make it.” More tears fall and he grips Richie’s hand tighter. “You did make it though. But you had to be a fucking dramatic asshole and make us all wait a week for you to wake up.”

All Richie can do is stare at Eddie and grip his hand back. Had he always been this worried about him? Had he always cared so much? Maybe older Eddie just had a different way of showing it.

Eddie continues. “You took so long that Bill had to leave to go finish his movie. He’s been checking in every day though, we have a group chat. And your fucking manager Steve showed up yesterday. He didn’t even bother stopping by today before he left to Hollywood, or where ever the fuck he works.”

“That bastard,” Richie deadpans.

Eddie can’t help but laugh. It’s a wonderful sound. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Good thing you woke up when you did, now you won’t miss Ben, Bev, or Stan. They’re all out at lunch with Mike right now.” Eddie stops, looking like he can’t think of anything else to say to catch him up.

They stare at each other, and Richie uses this to get another look at Eddie. He just looks so broken and lost. Rumpled clothes, hair barely smoothed into position. His face is red and puffy, it looks like he replaced sleeping with a combination of crying and a caffeine drip. 

“What about you?” Richie asks carefully.

Eddie looks a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“You told me about the other losers, and their plans for getting out of here. Hell you even told me about what my manager has been up to. But what about you? What did you do while I was out?”

Eddie looks downright sad. “I mean… I’ve been here. I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon either.”

“Wait… have you been here the whole time?” Richie asks. Why would Eddie do that for him?

“Well… Yeah. I guess I left a few times to get in a shower. And at one point I went on a walk with Stan. Other than that I’ve been here, waiting for you to wake up,” he said the last part quietly

Richie is stunned. “Why?”

More tears fill his eyes. _Fuck_. He hated it when Eddie cried. Eddie grips his hand tighter, almost crushing it. Richie can’t bring himself to mention it.

“I couldn’t leave you alone. Not even for one minute… I guess I just didn’t want you to wake up alone and wonder where we were, or if we had forgotten you.”

Richie doesn’t know what to do with the information that the love of his life apparently refused to leave his side. His little hypochondriac who fucking hates hospitals stayed in one for days with him. What was he supposed to do with that? He needed to say something. Anything.

Eddie didn’t give him the chance. “It felt so wrong to not have you here with us. No one was there to crack any jokes, or to call me Eds, or to make us smile. It was like a fucking funeral without you here man. I don’t even want to know what it would’ve been like if you didn’t make it.” Eddie sounds so serious and sincere, he doesn’t know what to do with it.

Richie barely has any time to process at all before the door opens and the losers all walk in. Eddie dropped his hand like it burned him.

Beverly is through the door first. She’s holding a bag up near her face. “Hey Eddie, thought we could get you a salad today. Want any-” She drops the bag. “HOLY SHIT RICHIE!” She all but topples Eddie running in to give Richie a hug. 

Richie gladly embraces her. “Hey Bevvie. You’d think I died or something with that reaction.”

She rolled her eyes. “Too soon Tozier. Too soon.” Eventually she steps back to let everyone have their turn. They all went in for a quick hug, not wanting to fuck up his IV.

Stan was the last one. “Glad you’re awake man. It was fucking rude of you to keep us all waiting like that.”

Richie chuckles. “Sorry Stan the man. I just couldn’t help but enjoy the beauty sleep.”

Stan pulls back and squints at his face. “Yeah I can tell that you sure needed it. In fact I think you might want to go back to sleep light right now.”

Richie can’t help but smile. “You wound me.” God he didn’t realize he had missed them wherever he was.

They all talk for a few minutes. Each loser gave Richie a more detailed version of what Eddie had told him.

“Not to interrupt but did anyone let Big Bill know I’m up?” he asks, interrupting Ben’s story on his current project.

“Oh shit that’s right.” Mike reaches into his pocket and whips out his phone, passing it over to Richie. “I think you should just face time him.”

Richie chuckles as it rings through. Bill isn’t looking at the phone when he picks up, instead he’s focused on something off screen. “Wow Billiam. I take the time to call and you don’t even grace me with eye contact? How rude.”

Hearing Richie’s voice Bill’s head snaps to the screen. “Holy fuck Richie you’re up? I’m booking a flight right now.” He hangs up.

“Good talk Bill.” He chuckles, guess he’ll have to try again later.

Now that the calls out of the way conversation flows easily. No more awkward pauses, no more deadly silence. Just smooth conversation.

Eddie speaks up. “Did anyone tell Dr. Richardson that Richie woke up?” They all stop talking and turn to Eddie looking vaguely alarmed, Richie didn’t seem to care though.

“Huh, kind of ironic that I, _Richard,_ ended up with one Dr. Richardson looking after me. Must be fate. Maybe we can compare dick sizes?”

“Beep-beep Richie. I don’t think _she_ would be into that,” Beverly responds.

“Eh you never know, she might have a dick.”

Stan sighs and heads for the door. “I’ll go get her. Anything to get me out of here. I forgot how much of a trashmouth he is. Why did I miss you again?”

Richie smiles. “Aww because you love me.”

Despite himself Stan smiles as he slips into the hallway. “I’ll be right back.”

When Stan returns with Dr. Richardson quick introductions are made before she gets to work. She spends the next thirty or so minutes checking his vitals and responses. She also asks him several questions trying to look for any gaps in his memory. Last but not least she checks on his wound.

She carefully unwrapped his bandages. “It’s healing up fairly nicely all things considered.”

Richie winced as soon as he saw the gnarled skin. “If that’s nice I don’t want to see what bad looks like.”

She leaves after telling him to call if he needs anything, and to make sure he gets plenty of rest. Richie joked about how he thought that was what the coma was for. She didn’t find it very funny.

The rest of the visiting hours are spent chatting. And when it comes time for the losers to leave it’s a lot less bitter sweet that Richie expected. It’s just plain old sweet, with promises of being in first thing tomorrow. Richie waves them all out the door, all of them but Eddie that is. Eddie is still glued into the seat next to him.

He waits a moment and looks to Eddie, his gaze if fixed on his hands. “Are you leaving?”

Eddie looks up at him, face indiscernible. “Do you want me to,” he asked quietly. 

Richie pauses for a moment and tries to search Eddie’s face for anything, anything at all. He looks nervous. “No. I want you to stay.”

With those words Eddie’s face instantly relaxes. “Okay I’ll stay.” He looks back down at his hands. They look empty. He can’t help but wonder if they feel empty to Eddie.When he woke up he had clung to his hand like a life line, but after the losers walked in he had let go… They weren’t here now. 

Richie extends his hand towards Eddie, stopping in front of his own, palm up in a silent offering. Eddie immediately takes it in his and gives a light squeeze. It’s so painfully familiar.

“Have you been sleeping in that chair every night?” Richie asks.

“Yeah..” Eddie breaths out.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. And you’re an idiot if you think I trusted the _Derry_ hospital staff to keep you safe. They could’ve wheeled you off and lobotomized you while we were living it up at the townhouse.”

Richie takes a moment to just look at him, to look at the bags under his eyes. He speaks before he can stop himself. “Do you want to sleep in the bed with me? My ten minutes have been up for sometime now.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “This isn’t the hammock dickwad.” Despite the name he still gets up and nudges Richie over a bit before laying down on his side. Head next to Richie’s, hands still entwined. 

Richie takes a minute to just enjoy the silence of the room, and the sensation of Eddie's body touching his. When he turns to look at Eddie he’s already fast asleep. He must’ve been so tired from living in that chair. He shakes his head fondly before laying back and letting sleep consume him.

~*~

They both must’ve been pretty tired. Richie knew they had slept through the morning nurses coming in, because when he opened his eyes a tray of food sat on the small end table next to the bed. Not to mention the fact that all of the losers were currently gathered at the foot of his bed, all trying and failing to hide their smirks and laughter.

He quickly realizes that his hand is still entangled with Eddie’s, who is still cuddling him in his sleep. He can’t help the flush that flairs in his cheeks. Richie immediately drops Eddie’s hand, it falls limp onto the bed next to Eddie’s face.

“Do you guys even knock?” Richie asks. “Cause like I feel like this is an invasion of privacy. Aren't hospitals all about that shit?”

Stan rolls his eyes. “First of all, you dickwad, we did knock. Second of all you gave us all permission to be here.”

Richie’s blush increases as Eddie stirs next to him.

“Whatever,” Richie mumbles. “Just sit down and be quiet. I don’t think Eddie has slept in days.”

As they move to sit down Beverly speaks. “He hasn’t.” She then gives him a pointed look that makes him feel like she can see right into his very soul. 

Of course once the losers are quiet and out of sight Eddie decides to wake up. Richie is reaching over and moving a strand of hair out of his face when he opens his eyes. He looks and Richie and smiles, and by god if that didn’t get his heart jumping. Sleepy Eddie is just so fucking cute, all messy hair and tired eyes. 

The moment however is broken as Eddie realizes there is someone else in the room and practically vaults himself out of the bed, crashing to the floor. He quickly dusts himself off and slides into his usual chair. Once sitting he looks at the offending party, all of who are wearing giant smirks, except for Ben who looks concerned, what an angel.

“You okay Eddie?”

“Uh y-” he coughs to clear his throat. “Yeah, I’m okay.” If Richie didn’t know any better he would say that Eddie was blushing. He must just be flustered from having fallen out of the bed.

Mike coughed, probably to get the attention off of Eddie. “So, how are you feeling today Richie?” 

“I mean, good besides the patchwork job on my side.” He gestured to his bandaged side before tossing his hands up in a ‘what can you do?’ gesture. “On the bright side, they got me on the good stuff so I don’t really feel it.”

Mike hums and nods before Beverly jumps in, an evil glint in her eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” She asks. Oh he knew exactly what she was trying to get at. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of working for it.

“I’ll have you know me and Eds were very comfortable.”

“It’s Eds and I, and also not my name,” Eddie mumbled without looking up. 

“I’m sorry Sargent grammar, my bad. Eds and _I_ were of the utmost comfort in this crappy bed.” He smiled. God it was nice to have Eddie back in his life. Where else would he get someone to correct his grammar who he didn’t pay.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Will you two ever change?” He sounded annoyed, yet fond.

Richie couldn’t help but smile wider. He had his family back. “Never,” he promised.

Ben shared Richie’s smile as he spoke. “It’s great to have all of you guys back, I missed my family.”

Beverly learned into him and he slipped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting fashion. “I’m just glad we all made it.” She was a little misty eyed. 

Richie couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. They were all so lucky to be alive. “Aww get over here Ringwald.” He opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug when she came over. They stayed like that for a moment and she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “Gasp, and here I thought we agreed to _pretty Women_ rules. Better watch out Hanscome, or I’m coming for your lady!”

The others couldn’t help but chuckle; it was good to have him back. Eddie however looked confused.

“Okay, first of all you don’t say gasp out loud, that’s not how that works. It’s not a fucking onomatopoeia. Second of all what the fuck are Pretty Women’ rules!?” He seemed to have gotten over his previous embarrassment in favor of back and forth with Richie.

Stan surprisingly spoke first. “Wait Eddie, have you never seen ‘Pretty Women’?”

“No. Should I have?”

“Eds! It’s a classic! How could you have not seen it!?”

“I’m going to have to agree with Richie on this one, even I've seen it,” Mike added 

“Whatever, I actually have a very time consuming job,” Eddie muttered.

“Here Eddie, hand over your phone. We’re going to watch it right now.” Richie made grabby hands in his direction.

Eddie pulled back. “We are not going to watch a movie on my tiny ass phone screen! It’ll give us both a fucking headache!”

“It’s fine, just scoot your tiny ass closer and it’ll work!”

“Absolutely not!”

They ended up watching the movie. At first the other losers had all tried to crowd around to watch, but eventually they just settled on turning the volume up _really_ loud.

~*~

“You guys go ahead, I wanted to talk to Richie,” Stan said as all the losers filtered out of the room, heading for some food at a place hopefully better than the cafeteria. They had even managed to get Eddie to join them, leaving Richie completely alone with someone other than Eddie for the first time since he woke up.

Richie eyed him as he sat down in Eddie’s chair and looked at him. He just kind of stared at Richie over for a minute. It was like he could see into his fucking soul, or at the very least his brain. Eventually he spoke.

“So you’re out in LA now?” Richie was a little shocked. He’d expected some sort of deep heart to heart, but they did have a lot to catch up on.

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before responding. “Uh yeah. Went out there for college and I guess I just kinda stuck around.”

“That Steve guy’s your manager right? Did Eddie tell you he showed up?” What was with all the short questions?

“Ah yes, good ol’ Steve. I met that fucker after I did some stand-up at a small club, been working with him ever since. And to answer your other basic ass question Eddie did inform me that he dropped by.”

Stan seemed to pick up speed a little bit. “You planning on going back to LA after this?”

“Yes.”

“Still have an ugly wardrobe full of those stupid Hawaiian shirts?”

“Yes.” Richie responded just as fast as the question was asked.

“Did you get one of those fancy ass rich people houses?” Stan was smirking when he asked this one.

“Oh don’t you know it.” He was getting a little bit fed up with the twenty questions.

“Are you still in heads over heels in love with Eddie?”

“Yes.” _Wait… what? Fuck._ “Wait… no I-” he stammered trying to get his footing, but Stan just gave him a look. “You fucker. You totally set me up”

Stan sighs and shakes his head. “And are you going to do anything about it this time around?”

He looked down at his hands, he picked at his cuticles. “Stan… You know I can’t. I can’t risk him leaving, not after I just got him back.” When he looked up he was met with a look of what could only be described as pure exasperation.

“You’re a fucking idiot if you think he’s going to leave you for loving him. You didn’t see what he was like while you were out. He barely left your side, he barely slept. We practically had to force him to eat and talk to us, let alone leave your side long enough to take a shower. A fucking shower! Eddie Kaspbrak, the hypochondriac, was so determined to stay by your side that he wouldn’t take a shower.” 

Richie looked startled. Each word felt like another skewer through the side. “I didn’t know it was that bad…”

Stan’s face softens a little, changing from looking like someone lecturing a misbehaving child, to someone trying to console a crying child. “Of course you didn’t know. The second you woke up it’s like someone flipped a switch.”

Richie looks doubtful. Eddie was still acting pretty weird.

Stan just looks annoyed that he doesn’t get whatever he’s trying to say. “Look, I bet my left testicle that if you told him he wouldn’t leave you.”

This startles a laugh out of Richie. “Look as much as I would absolutely love to take that win win of a bet, I just can’t risk losing him.”

Stan looks physically pained at this point, he chooses to let it go and change the subject. “So when are you getting out of here?”

Richie contemplates for a moment before answering. “I actually have no fucking clue. I kind of forgot to ask Dr. Dickson, the giant wound in my side was a little bit distracting.”

Stan just nods along. “Well make sure you ask her next time she’s in here.”

“Will do.” Richie gave a little salute before pausing. Clearly it was his turn to fill the silence. “Tell me about that lovely wife of yours.”

Stan smiles. He looks so happy at the mention of her that it almost hurts, just almost. “We met during college, at a party actually.”

“I can see it now, all the hot college party girls falling in line to get a piece of grandpa Uris and his sweater vests. Very sexy indeed.”

Stan punched him lightly in the arm, he probably would’ve hit harder if not for trying to not cause any more harm. “Dick. Anyway, before I knew it I had bought a small ring, and I was lucky enough that she said yes. Eventually we moved to Georgia and I got a job in accounting, while she got a job as a teacher.”

“As much I was to hear about your life story, I really do, but I asked about your wife,” Richie interrupted.

His entire face lit up, he’d never looked like that about anything other than birds. “She’s amazing. She put up with so much so that we could be together. And she was always willing to trust me, even when I couldn’t tell her why she should. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I don’t think I’ve loved anyone more.”

Richie couldn’t help but match Stan’s smile as he spoke. He’d never sounded so happy before. “She sounds lovely, I can’t wait to meet her,” he said honestly.

“I think she would love all of you, you just might have to keep your trashmouth in check.”

Richie chuckles. “No promises.” 

They talk for a few more minutes about everything and nothing at the same time. Richie talks about his ghost writers, and wanting to change his image. Stan talks about wanting to start a family. It’s good, it’s nice to just talk after all those years. Eventually the moment is broken when the losers walk back in, a sandwich in tow for Stan.

When Eddie comes into view he looks nervous. He’s eyeing the seat Stan is in, his seat. Stan notices immediately and nudges his head in Eddie’s direction, giving Richie an I told you so look as he gets up to let Eddie have it. 

Richie can’t help but notice how his nerves seem to calm down the second he’s in the seat next to him. He can’t help but notice the way he immediately directs all of his attention towards Richie. He hates that he loves it, but he can’t help it, he’s always wanted all of Eddie’s attention for as long as he can remember. He was always trying to get under his skin, the teasing, the hammock. 

When they make eye contact Richie lets a warm smile take over his face. _Tone it down a bit Richie!_ “Did ya have a good lunch there Eds?”

He doesn’t mention the nickname. “I guess so. We ended up at Denny’s.”

“I’m shocked. Did you have the whole place fumigated and sanitized to make sure it was up to code? But hey, food safety code or not I bet it was better than the crappy food they have here.”

Eddie just shrugs. “No, I didn’t throw a hissy fit. And yeah, it was definitely better than the crappy food they have here.”

“Trust me, no amount of jello can make up for the other atrocities they have put on the tray before me.” 

Richie expects Eddie to shoot back with something like ‘The way you worded that makes it sound like the food is a sacrifice’, or maybe ‘You’re an idiot if you think you can live off of only jello’. Instead Eddie just nods and smiles, looking at him like he hung the moon. That’s so unlike Eddie it almost scares him. Maybe Stan was onto something with the whole betting his left testicle thing.

~*~

That afternoon when Dr. Richardson makes her rounds, Richie makes sure to ask when he can finally be released from his sanitary prison. 

“We’ll be removing your stitches sometime next week. After that we were planning on keeping you for about another week for observation and some minor physical therapy. After that we can transfer you over to your PCP and release you.” She paused, clearly waiting for him to acknowledge what she just said. 

“Aww fuck yeah! Can’t wait to get the hell out of dodge. Not that I have anything against ya, I just fucking hate this town.” The look on her face tells him he may be a little too excited.

“There is a catch Mr. Tozier. Someone will need to stay with you for a while during your recovery, just so that you don’t do any heavy lifting, and to help you until your mobility increases.” 

_Better than being stuck here._ “Well thanks doc for your help. I guess I’ll catch you tomorrow.” 

“You’re welcome.” She smiles and heads for the door, turning to him one last time before leaving. “Goodnight _Richard_.”

Richie cringes. “Oh she knows I hate that.” He turns to the losers, seeing if they also noticed what she had said. “She totally knows that I hate that.” 

“Well I guess that it’s good news, I’ll be getting out of here soon.” He didn’t want to think about how much of a hassle it would be to get a live in nurse.

Mike shakes his head fondly. “Yeah, I think we heard.”

“Guess I better start looking for a maid or a nurse to help me out huh?” 

Richie barely managed to finish the sentence before Eddie spoke up. “I’ll do it!”

Richie stares at him. “I’m sorry but I think I might still have a concussion, because I swear Eddie Spaghetti just said he’d play nurse for me.”

“Well I just think that I would probably be the best one to do it, seeing as I know how to wrap your bandages. Someone else might do them too loose, you don’t want bacteria getting in. Also you’ll probably fall down the stairs or something. Not to mention with your trashmouth the nurse will probably sue you for emotional damages,” he rambled. 

“Hey Eds, slow down. I can’t ask you to ditch your wife to come _Nanny Mcphee_ my ass for a few weeks.”

He continues to ramble. “I don’t have a wife, or well at least I won’t soon. I asked for a divorce while you were in your coma. So staying with you would be a win win, I could sort my shit out, and you wouldn’t have to hire some poor soul to put up with you.”

Richie feels absolutely gobsmacked, he can’t help but look to see what the losers are thinking. They all look how he feels: shocked, confused, surprised, maybe not so much in love, but definitely the latter. “Okay, sounds good then. I guess I can put you up in a guest room, and you can make sure I don’t fall over dead doing something stupid.” 

Stan is pinching the bridge of his nose, he looks like he’s ready to throw something. Beverly has a hand on his back, looking mildly sympathetic to his plight.

“It’s settled then, I’ll go back to LA with you,” Eddie said matter of factly. The discussion was closed.

Richie decided he wanted to get the focus off of him and Eddie so he turned to Ben. “By any chance could you get my phone. I usually call Mags and Went once a weekish, so that fact that I haven’t has probably freaked them the fuck out. I should probably let them know that I’m not dead, but also almost died.”

Ben blanched a little bit. “Oh god I don’t think any of us thought of that. Yeah I’ll bring it by tomorrow. Do you want the rest of your stuff here too?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Ben, you’re a doll,” he said with a wink.

~*~

The next few days pass in a blur. Ben brought Richie and Eddie’s bags to the hospital room, meaning he now had social and career damage control to start on after being in a coma. Richie starts by contacting his parents and somehow manages to convince them that a) he’s okay, and b) they don’t need to come out to Maine. Steve also chats him up, figuring out how to spin his injury to cover his big fuck up at the last show. He plays more catch up with the losers, and Eddie still stays the night.

Eventually comes the bittersweet day when Ben, Bev and Stan all leave, only for Bill to show up. They all end up saying goodbye at the hospital since Richie can’t really leave yet. He’s going to miss them a whole fucking bunch, but at least they know they won’t forget.

Bill ended up deciding to stay only till the end of the week. He had offered to stay longer and take Richie back home when he was released, but they filled him in that Eddie had already filled that position, and he wasn’t planning on giving it up anytime soon. He had been a little shocked when Eddie first said that he was going to LA, but after explaining the whole ‘needing space from Myra’ thing he seemed to understand.

Once the basic fill in the blank questions are out of the way he spends the rest of his time just trying to fill the void with actual conversation.

“Hey Mikey?” Richie asks.

He looks up from his phone. “What’s up Rich?”

“What are you going to do once I get out of here?”

Mike looks a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“I think he means that once we're gone there’s nothing holding you here anymore,” Eddie answers.

“Oh… I didn’t really think about it. I guess I’ve been kind of preoccupied.”

“You still thinking about going to Florida?” Richie asks.

This question seems to kick his brain into gear. “I’m not sure. I think I want to go traveling, you know? See the world, really find out what’s out there before settling down some place. Maybe I’ll end up in Florida. Who knows?” He says this all with a smile on his face, for the first time since they saw him again, he actually looks carefree.

“Hey, good for you Mikey. Make sure to send loads of those annoying traveling pictures of landmarks and shit to the group chat.” Eddie makes a sound of agreement.

Bill breaks into the conversation. “Speaking of traveling, when do you think you’re going home? Did she give you a set date?”

“She said it would probably be about five days until I’m cleared to go. Then I’m dragging spaghetti’s ass with me to my sweet sweet party pad.” Richie shot Eddie a shit eating smirk.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Please don’t call it a party pad. And the first thing I’m doing when I get there is cleaning the whole fucking place top to bottom. Knowing you there’s probably month old pizza boxes and mold all over the place.”

“Eds I can assure you that you most likely won’t need to clean anything. I basically own nothing but a closet full of Hawaiian dad shirts and my furniture. I also have a cleaning service that drops by like once a month so it really should be fine.”

“I call bullshit! You had so much fucking stuff as a kid you couldn’t see the floor, or the walls of your room. I don’t expect your house to be any different,” Eddie shoots back.

Richie decided there was no point in debating this, he would see when they got there. In the meanwhile he might as well bring up his favorite part of the house. “I’ve got a pool you know. Eds maybe when we’re there you can take a chill pill and finally relax on a floaty or something, lower that good ol’ blood pressure.” Something weird happens to Eddie’s face when he finishes talking, but when he doesn’t respond Bill takes the opportunity to change the subject. He’ll ask him about it later, it’s probably nothing.

For the rest of the visiting hours Eddie’s weirdly quiet. He responds and jumps in when Bill and Mike are talking, but he seems to be avoiding talking when Richie brings something up. He waits for it to go away, but when it doesn’t he can’t help but bring it up the second Bill and Mike leave for the night.

“Eddie are you okay?” He asks. He waits for a response, he’s about to open his mouth to ask again when Eddie suddenly speaks.

“Am I too much?” He sounds scared.

“Eddie, what are you talking about?” Did he do something? Is that why Eddie’s acting all weird.

Eddie looks so small in the plastic chair when he speaks again. “Am I smothering you? Do you need me to just like fuck off?” 

_Oh._ Richie gets what’s going on. Fucking shit, when he told him to relax he must’ve thought he was acting like his mom, like Myra.

“Oh no Eds, you’re perfectly fine. You are in no way smothering me. In fact it means the absolute world to me that you’re here.” Richie takes his hand. “It means fucking everything that my Eddie Spaghetti is here to help me get back on my feet. I seriously don’t think that I could do this without you.” 

He can tell that Eddie gets it when a small smile graces his lips. “Now if only I was able to help you with your comedy career.”

Richie chuckles. “I was actually thinking I could use the recovery time to start writing my own material. I’ve been messaging Steve and he has appeared to give me the okay.” 

“That’s great, because your ghost writers fucking suck man. Like at least you’re kind of funny, but the ghost writers are shit.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking I want to change my image a bit, really let go of what they built up for me. I don’t think lady killer frat bro is really my thing.” 

Eddie smiles and squeezes his hand a little bit. “Oh yeah? What image are you going to go for now? Slayer of moms?”

Richie wants to laugh, but he honestly feels like he’s about to throw up. It’s now or never. “Actually I was thinking something along the lines of hilarious homosexual would be a bit more me,” he says nervously before letting his eyes fall shut. He doesn’t want to see the look on Eddie’s face when he tells him he doesn’t want to go home with him anymore.

That doesn’t happen. Instead he can feel Eddie squeeze his hands just a little bit tighter. Richie opens his eyes, staring right into Eddie’s warm brown pools. “Are you coming out to me?” He doesn’t sound upset, it’s reassuring. 

Richie can’t bring himself to talk just yet, so he just holds Eddie’s gaze and nods.

“Thanks for trusting me with this Rich. This doesn’t change anything, you’re still you. I still love you man.” The way Eddie says everything is so honest, it’s a little too close to what Richie wants to hear for his own comfort. But Richie can’t bring himself to turn away from him, so he just smiles, his eyes tearing up.

Later neither of them say anything when Eddie carefully sets Richie’s hand down and crawls into the bed next to him. He thinks this is the happiest he’s probably ever felt in his entire life. Accepted, with the person he loves smooshed next to him in a tiny bed. Even if he doesn’t get to have him, this is enough. It has to be enough.

~*~

The next day when Bill and Mike show up he comes out to them. They both smile and hug him, and he feels so fucking loved. He feels the same thing when he gets the rest of the losers on the line. They’re all a little mad at him for waiting until after they left, but he honestly couldn’t be fucking happier. 

In the next few days Richie had his stitches removed and he started physical therapy. He was a little embarrassed when he found he most likely had to use a cane for the next while, but he found himself not caring as much when Eddie had helped him walk down the hall and told him that he was proud of him. 

Since he was up and moving Eddie seemed actually okay with the idea of leaving him alone for a bit. He would leave to go help with Bill to pack up Mike’s house, and Richie would use the spare time to call the losers who weren’t around. In all honesty he mostly called Stan to complain about how cute Eddie was being, or about how Eddie had cussed up a storm when he lost at black jack, or just really about Eddie in general. Each time Stan would just tell him to grow a pair or he would stop listening, he never did.

By the end of the week Bill had left and Mike was all packed up and ready to go. Mike had hung around for a few more days, but eventually they had managed to convince him to get a move on as Richie was fine, and they were just waiting for the finally okay. And honestly they had that final okay before they knew it.

Monday they were on a plane, heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> Also just a heads up, my plan is to post the next two chapters on the Sundays of the next two weeks.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr [Derpyanimatesstuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpyanimatesstuff)
> 
> And a extra big thanks for my beta reader [CactiQueen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiQueen16/pseuds/CactiQueen16)


	3. A small list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4
> 
> In which they finally get to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a little bit late, I had more planned in my notes than I thought.
> 
> Please enjoy

Richie was knocked the fuck out for most of the plane ride. Can you really blame him though? He was probably drugged up on more meds than Eddie had sugar pills growing up. But apparently Eddie did blame him. Once they landed and made their way to get their stuff from baggage claim it was non stop ‘I had to listen to a fucking baby cry for four hours straight!’ and ‘You said the flight wasn’t that bad, but it was definitely that bad!’, and by god Richie loved it. It was like things were getting back to some form of normal.

For most of his stay in the hospital it almost seemed like Eddie was holding back. Like he was scared that if he and Richie had their usual arguments that he would break. Sure he was better after he had assured him that he was nothing like his mom, and that he wasn’t smothering him, but it still felt like something was different. There were more lingering touches, more kind words, and definitely more soft smiles not hidden behind the usual fake frown. It wasn’t necessarily a bad difference, just one he wasn’t quite sure how he was meant to feel about.

Speaking of, at that moment Richie felt a soft touch on his arm. Snapping into focus he realized A) they had gotten their luggage, and were now waiting at arrivals for the taxi they called. And B) It was Eddie who had touched his arm, and was looking up at him with those big brown eyes filled with worry.

“Hey you back with me?” Eddie spoke as though Richie was the only thing that mattered.

Richie pushed the thought from his mind. “Yeah, uh. Just zoned out for a minute there,” he fumbled out.

“Okay, just let me know if you’re in any pain.” Eddie gave his arm a slight squeeze before dropping it back to grab his bag. He wished he would never let go. 

“Will do Dr. K. So much as a pinch and you’ll be the first to know.” Richie gave a small salute before turning back to watch for the taxi. 

They stood for a moment before Eddie decided to fill the silence. “I really fucking hope you had someone clean your place. I still don’t trust you when you say it’s not messy.”

“Believe me when I say, you don’t have to worry about there being a mess.” He paused. “Unless someone broke in and trashed the place while I was busy getting all patched up by Dr. Dickson.” He watched for Eddie’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

His face scrunched up slightly. “You shithead, be nice to her, she saved your fucking life. And also, you said that just to worry me didn’t you?”

“You have no proof. For all you know I could be genuinely concerned for the well being of my humble abode; the crime rates in my area are astronomical.”

“Bullshit.”

Eventually the cab showed up. Richie tried to help with the luggage, but Eddie refused to let him lift even the fucking toiletry bag.

“Dr. _Richard_ son said you’re not supposed to lift anything heavier than fifteen pounds. So you are not going to touch a single fucking thing until we get to your place! Got it?”

Richie couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I got it Eds. But one question, how the fuck did you manage to put more than fifteen pounds of stuff in a toiletry bag?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Eddie asked, slamming the trunk shut.

“Yeah! That’s why I fucking asked!” Richie yelled as Eddie slipped into his side of the taxi.

Eddie simply shrugged at him once they were both seated in the taxi. Anyone else probably wouldn’t have noticed, but Richie did. There was another soft smile just barely peeking out from under his frown. God he was so gone for that little shit... and now he was going to be living with him, and he would be helping him move around, helping him get groceries and wash the dishes, and helping him with his physical therapy. God he was fucked. Royaly and truly fucked.

After what felt like hours, but was actually more like thirty minutes, they pulled up to his house. 

Eddie’s mouth was gaping slightly. “This is where you live!?”

“Yes, is that a problem?” 

“No, it’s just not what I expected, it’s nice.”

Honestly Richie was pretty happy with where he lived. It was a gated community, so he didn’t have to worry about any fans bothering him when he took his trash out, and the house itself was actually rather nice. It was an average looking two story house. The kind of average house that you see in some sort of movie about a gay teen and their otherwise average family. Y’know, the one where the kid is closeted and then they come out via some unforeseen circumstances. Ironic much? 

In all honesty if someone had asked him why he chose to live there, he would have to say he really picked the house because of the back yard. Sure the two guest rooms were nice, and the office and garage weren’t anything to laugh at either. But something about the open yard with two large trees in the back resonated with him. Looking back on it now he realizes the trees are the perfect space apart for a hammock. Guess somethings stuck with him after all.

After they arrived Richie slipped the cab driver an extra fifty. Just a small thank you for putting up with him and Eddie for more than two minutes. In all honesty the man probably deserves a fucking fruit basket, he especially deserved it after Eddie started lecturing him on proper car seat cleaning. The man looked so thankful for not only the money, but to have them out of his car. 

After that Richie was banished to wait on the steps for Eddie to finish unloading the car and bringing the bags up. Eventually the poor driver is finally able to get away, practically speeding his way to the front gate.

Eddie brought the last bag up the steps and set it down with a thump. He looked at him and crossed his arms. “Well? Are you going to open the door, or are we just going to sleep on the fucking lawn?”

“All you had to do was ask. Hold your horses Eds.” He dug around and pulled out his keys, hearing a small ‘Not my name.’ mumbled from behind him. Slipping it into the lock he unceremoniously pushed the door open and stepped in. “Well here it is, your new home sweet home.” _Only for a little while though._ Richie’s brain supplied unhelpfully.

When Eddie didn’t respond he turned to see him gawking from the doorway. “What the fuck man!? It looks like someone copy and pasted the minimalist section of IKEA in here, only they forgot all the decorations and chucked in the biggest flat screen money could buy!”

Richie can’t help but let out a laugh, because that was basically what happened. He had asked Steve to hire someone to get furniture and plan out the space for him, though he gave almost no input (except for the giant flat screen), leaving everything to the designer. After the designer had picked out all the furniture they told him they would leave the minor details to him, but he hadn’t really cared. So for minor details he did nothing.

“You pretty much hit the nail on the head with that in depth analysis of yours.”

Eddie pried his eyes from the surrounding area and looked up at him. He looked sad? “Why?”

“What the hell do you mean why?” Richie asked, thoroughly confused. It was just a house.

Eddie gives him a small shrug as he moves the bags into the entryway, shutting the door behind him. “I mean, growing up your room always looked like some sort of bomb had exploded in there, but like in a good way. Everything in there was so fucking colorful I thought I would go blind. Your walls were completely covered in pictures of all us losers, and posters from bands or video games. And practically every surface that wasn’t the floor, because that’s where your entire fucking closet was, was covered in CDs and mix tapes. But this place… it just feels kind of dead. You know? Like you’re this big loud person and I couldn’t even picture a mouse living here.”

Eddie had hit the nail on the head once again. Richie can’t help but let his eyes fall to the floor as he speaks. “Well y’know, when I left Derry I didn’t really remember any of you guys, and I never really let anyone get too close, so no pictures. I mean I guess I do have a few, there’s one of Maggie and Went in the hall upstairs. I mean… it felt like if I decorated this place like me, then anyone who saw it would know. And I wasn’t ready for anyone to know.” By the end Richie’s practically whispering.

The feeling of Eddie’s hand on his shoulder makes him flinch before he raises his head to meet Eddie’s eyes. “You have us all back now, and you don’t have to be worried about people knowing.” He gives him a small reassuring smile and it means everything. “Maybe we could get Mrs. Tozier to dig out some of your old photos, and we could make it our goal to redecorate a little while I’m here.” He can’t help but notice the _while_ , reminding him that at some point Eddie’s going to leave. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now, so he chooses to mirror Eddie’s smile.

“Sounds great Eds. Can’t wait.” And he means it.

~*~

Since Richie isn’t exactly mobile, or able to lift stuff, he tells Eddie where his room and the guest room is, and flops down on the couch much to his disagreement. He was hoping that when he brought Eddie to his house he would be able to do the whole mini tour thing, have some fun with it. Instead his side appears to have different plans, as the second he sits on the couch he knows he won’t be getting up without help. So he decided to make the best of it as he busies himself with the grating task of finding something for them both to watch on Netflix. 

He’s silently debating between comedies when he hears Eddie yell down the stairs. “When was the last time you washed your sheets!?” 

When was the last time he washed the guest sheets? “Literally never! But don’t worry about that fact, I don’t think anyone’s ever slept in there either!” He yelled back.

“What the hell do you mean you _don’t think_!?”

Richie just can’t help himself. “Who knows when the local burglars just needed a quick nap before getting back to their rifling and pillaging!”

“Fuck off! You do know that even if no one sleeps in them dust still accumulates on the sheets right!? Fuck it, they’re going in the wash!” After about ten minutes Eddie comes down the stairs with a large hamper full of their dirty clothes and sheets. _Where the fuck did he get that? Do I even own a hamper?_

While Eddie is getting the first load on laundry in, he settles on an _Ace Ventura_ movie. He thinks he most likely picked this because Eddie’s either gonna hate it, or use it to make fun of his fashion sense. Either way he’s looking forward to it.

“Hey does pizza sound good to you?” Richie asks Eddie as he emerges from the laundry room. 

“Uh… yeah, sound great. Just don’t get any with pineapple, it’s fucking disgusting.”

“Yeah, fruit on pizza. The world's most heinous crime.”

Forty-five later they’re sitting on the couch, watching Ave Ventura and eating half Hawaiian half pepperoni pizza, much to Eddie’s disgruntlement. 

Richie was right in the sense that Eddie would make fun of him during the movie, and he fucking loved it. What he didn’t account for however was Eddie leaning over and resting his head on his shoulder about halfway through the movie. Richie had immediately tensed under the touch, causing Eddie to quickly sit back up and look at him.

A look of mild panic sets into Eddie’s features as he begins talking fast as lightning. “Is this okay? I know we did this when we watched movies as kids, but I guess I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“Eds it okay. Just caught me by surprise is all. By all means, lean away.” He knows it’s selfish to tell Eddie that it’s okay, but he just can’t help it, he wants it so bad.

Eddie immediately relaxes and gives him one of the foreign soft smiles before snuggling down into him. Richie in the meanwhile tries his hardest not to tense, and not to get a hard on. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and for the entirety of the one they put on after that. 

Sadly all good things must come to an end, as after the second movie Eddie announces that it’s probably time for bed and starts to get up.

Richie can’t help feeling sad at the loss of touch. “Awww come on. Just one more. Pretty please with sugar on top.” He flashes Eddie his biggest puppy dog eyes.

Eddie crosses his arms as he looks down at Richie. “Your mediocre pleas won’t work on me.”

“Pretty please with cocaine on top.”

Eddie snorts. “If sugar didn’t work on me, cocaine definitely isn’t going to.” He offered Richie a hand. “Come on, Dr. Richardson said it was important for you to get more sleep that usual.”

Richie sighed and grabbed onto Eddie’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. “Alrighty, she wins I suppose. Off to bed with us.”

Eddie helps Richie up the stairs and to his room before telling him to go brush his teeth or something while he gets both of their clean sheets from the dryer. Richie actually does just that, he winces when he bends over to spit into the sink, but other than that things go smoothly. Eventually Eddie comes back with the clean sheets and makes his bed for him despite his protests that he could do it himself. When he’s done he wished Richie a good night before going to make his own bed.

Richie is out like a light the second he hits the sheets, which is a little surprising seeing how ready he was to stay up for another movie. He can’t help but smile as he thinks about how Eddie was right as the world fades to black.

~*~

The first thing he noticed was that his entire fucking body hurt, head included. The next thing he noticed is that someone was over top of him saying something. He tries to focus.

It was Eddie over top of him. He looked so happy, so proud of himself. “Yeah yeah there he is buddy! Hey Richie listen, I think I got it man! I think I killed it! I did-”

Warm blood splattered across his face. A needle-like claw was skewered through the very center of Eddie’s chest. Eddie let out a small gasp as he looked down at himself, before looking back up at Richie with a painfully sad expression.

“Richie.” He sounded like he was in so much pain. He sounded so fucking hurt.

“Eddie!” Richie couldn’t help but let his name fall from his mouth as the claw began to lift him into the air. 

He was violently shook side to side before being tossed from the skewer into a hole in the cistern wall. A horrible thumping sound audible with each tumble he took.

Richie couldn’t get up fast enough. He all but fell scrambling to get over to Eddie before anything else had a chance to hurt him. The others followed quickly behind.

When they arrived Eddie told them how to kill it, so the others left. Left him alone with Richie, left him behind.

He tried so fucking hard to keep Eddie alive. He didn’t leave his side, he put pressure on the wound, he talked to keep him awake. He did it all fucking right! So why did Eddie stop talking mid way through the sentence he was trying to force out. ‘Richie, you know I’ve always-’. He did everything fucking right! So why did he die!?

They had dragged him out of there. They made him leave Eddie in the dirty dark sewer. They all fucking made him leave Eddie in there alone, and then they all went to the fucking quarry like nothing was wrong! Like everything was fucking fine! It wasn’t fine! EDDIE WAS FUCKING DEAD!

Suddenly the world changed. Richie was sitting up in his bed, in the dark, alone, and coated in sweat. He slipped his fingers into his hair and gripped tightly. Trying to do something, anything, to bring the world back into focus. Tears were streaming down his face as he shook with silent sobs, his throat was hoarse, probably from screaming. He couldn’t help but bring his knees up as he tried to fold himself into the smallest ball possible.

The world around him comes into focus just a little bit more, as he can hear the door slamming open, and he is able to notice the light flickering on. What he wasn’t able to notice was Eddie talking to him, asking what happened.

Richie curled in on himself tighter as he felt a weight sink into the bed at his feet. A reassuring hand came to rest on his knee.

“Richie, can you hear me? Are you okay.” Finally able to hear Eddie’s voice, he locked onto it like a beacon.

Richie manages to uncurl himself slightly and fall into Eddie’s waiting arms. He continues to sob as Eddie tucks his head under his chin and rubs reassuring circles on his back.

“Hey Richie, you’re okay. It was just a bad dream, you're okay.” His voice is barely there, as though he was trying to coax a small animal out of hiding.

Richie stays like this in Eddie’s arms for a while, until he finally manages to calm him sobbing and somewhat normalize his breathing. He shifts in Eddie’s lap to get a more comfortable angle on the hug.

“Hey you back with me?” He asks into Richie’s ear.

“Yeah I’m here,” he mumbles into Eddie’s shirt.

“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” His voice is calm and patient.

“Deadlights,” he says simply. “I don’t really want to give you the recap.” He doesn’t want to spend any more time thinking about what could’ve happened if he hadn’t flipped them, if he hadn’t reacted soon enough.

Eddie hums a tone of acknowledgement and continues to rub circles into his back. After a while he does speak. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah…” With that Eddie unlatches himself from Richie and starts to leave the bed, but Richie catches his hand before he can move away entirely. “Can you stay?” Richie’s voice is nearly inaudible.

When he doesn’t get a response right away he allows himself to look up at Eddie. He can see him visibly swallow a lump in his throat. “Yeah, of course I’ll stay Rich.” He moves to turn off the light before crawling into the bed next to Richie.

Despite his better judgement the second Eddie is in the bed he carefully turns onto his side and pulls Eddie into his chest, and Eddie lets him. He just needs to feel him alive, feel him breathing. Eddie must understand this in some way, because he returns the embrace and tells Richie it’s okay. And he feels like it is okay. 

They both fall asleep almost instantly. Lulled by each others breathing and warmth. No more nightmares are had that night.

~*~

Waking up that morning felt like a dream, even though the night before was a literal nightmare. When he opened his eyes Eddie was overjoyed to find he was still in Richie’s arms. Only now instead of being completely wrapped in his embrace, he finds Richie has one arm thrown over his side, and the other is gripping the front of his shirt, almost like he’s subconsciously refusing to let Eddie leave him. It makes his heart surge with affection for the other man.

Eddie is more than content to just lay there soaking in the moment, so he does. Even when Richie starts to fidget he fights the urge to panic and put some space between them in favor of just staying there. And when Richie opens his eyes and looks down at him with the mild panic he had felt earlier he can’t help but smile.

“Good morning. Are you feeling better?”

Richie’s face melts and he returns the smile, moving to pull Eddie in closer. “Yeah,” he mumbles into his hair.

They stay like that for a few minutes, warm and content in each other's company, that is until Richie breaks the silence. 

“Do you want breakfast?”

In all honesty the only thing Eddie wants is to stay like this for the next several hours, but he doesn’t want to make Richie uncomfortable. “Yeah, breakfast sounds good.”

Reluctantly Eddie gets out of bed and helps Richie up, before helping him to the kitchen. 

The second they’re in the kitchen Richie opens his mouth. “Huh, I just realized that we forgot to go shopping yesterday.”

Yesterday was so busy the concept of groceries had completely slipped his mind. “I guess we’ll need to get that done today.” 

“Hey, how about we just go out for breakfast, we can get groceries afterwards. I know this little diner, about four minutes by car. Their pancakes are good enough to get you to sell your soul to the chef.”

“Is that what happened to it? You traded it for some pancakes?”

Something seemed to glint in Richie’s eye. “Trust me, it’s long gone. I sold it to your mother in order to convince her to top me for the first time.”

He groaned. “Shut the fuck up. First of all, don’t talk about my mother. Second of all those jokes don’t work anymore dickwad!”

“No matter how gay I may be, there will always be room in my heart for you mother.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and helped Richie back up the stairs so they could change their clothes and his bandages, and brush their teeth. 

After what is approximately for-fucking-ever they finally manage to get to the diner, and try some of these “orgasmic” pancakes. And as much as he hates to admit it to Richie, they are really fucking good pancakes, like really good. Though they would be better if Richie kept his hands to himself and didn’t keep trying to steal his grapes. _If he wanted grapes he should’ve gotten the fruit side._

When they’re just finishing up their pancakes a teenage girl, no older than seventeen, approaches their table.

“Are you Richie Tozier?” She asks, catching their attention.

Richie quickly swallows his bite and plasters on a big smile, surprisingly genuine. “The one and only. What can I do you ya miss?”

“Oh… well I’m just kind of a big fan and I wanted to see if it was you. I was also wanting to ask what happened at that one show? You kind of bombed and then disappeared for like a month.” While she seemed to be trying to be polite Eddie couldn’t help thinking that it was none of her fucking business what Richie does.

“Always a joy to meet a fan. About the last show, I had a bit of a family matter, I got the call right before the show, so a lot was on my mind. And as for the whole “disappearing act”, I got into an accident, so I’ve been recovering. They’ll be more details about the whole thing posted on my twitter soon.” After Richie finishes all of this the girl continues to talk, and Richie nods along. At one point however he glances over at Eddie and gets to see him glaring daggers at the girl. 

Eventually she walks away and Richie turns to him. “Who the fuck shit in your coffee?”

“She was being nosy. It’s none of her fucking business what you do,” he hisses as to not be overheard by the girl who’s at a nearby table.

“Well it comes with being considered famous.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse. People deserve their fucking privacy, famous or not.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right about that.” Richie studies Eddie for a moment. “But imagine how fucking bad the whole privacy thing is gonna get after I come out thought.”

“Well they can all go fuck themselves!” Eddie says probably a little bit too loudly, as a moment later the waitress walks over and hands them their bill without even asking if they’re finished. They quickly pay before heading back to the house.

When they get back inside Eddie orders Richie to go sit down while he does some cleaning. He shouldn’t be moving around too much just yet, and any scrubbing or dusting could definitely mess something up.

So Richie sits down on the couch while he tries to dig as much cleaning supplies from the entryway closet as possible.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Richie asks from the couch. _Of course he asks again, fucker cares too much._

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. This place is barely lived in as it is.” Eddie tried to ignore the way Richie grimaces at the comment. He makes a mental note to order something to brighten up the place that Richie might actually enjoy.

In the end he made quick work of dusting, sweeping, and vacuuming. And when he was done he plopped himself down on the couch next to Richie and immediately curled into his side like the night before. This time Richie didn’t flinch, but he did let out a shaky breath. He counted that as a win. Richie would tell him if he was uncomfortable right?

Before Eddie could dwell on his thoughts any longer Richie spoke up. “Do you want to like actually do anything while you’re here? Like go to the beach or something? See Hollywood?”

“Personally I think tourist spots are overrated, way too many people. But if you had something in mind I’d be willing, just not for a while cause your ass shouldn’t be moving too much yet.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Eddie can see a warm smile take over Richie’s face. “Yeah, I can think of a few things we could do.”

Eddie doesn’t press, he’s content to simply sit there with Richie watching TV for the time being. 

A bit before lunch Eddie manages to convince himself to stop snuggling with Richie so he can get the grocery shopping out of the way. The sooner he gets it done, the sooner he can get back to Richie and spend time with him without any immediate tasks looking over his head.

While out shopping he decides that even though he doesn’t want to think about the immediate tasks at hand, he should probably think about the long term ones. So he makes a list of things he needs to get done. Emphasis on the needs part.

  1. Divorce Myra



Eddie walks down the cereal aisle and picks out a few options that look like they won’t send Richie back into a coma. Maybe he grabs one sugary one, just as a little treat. But to counteract the sugary cereal he picks up one carton of almond milk, and another of low fat milk.

2\. Get his job transferred to LA

Should he get cheese? Probably. They probably need butter too. He’s really fucking wishing that he and Richie made a list. What kind of meat does Richie like? Growing up he liked ham, but maybe that changed. He grabs the ham. He grabs two loaves of whole grain bread, better safe than sorry.

3\. Confess to Richie after he’s well enough that it wouldn’t be inconvenient if he decided to kick him out

Should he get any alcohol? Richie most likely has whiskey with how he was drinking it at the town house. But he probably doesn’t have any wine for cooking, he better grab a bottle. 

4\. Have an apartment selection available in case Richie ends of hating him

 _What are the chances that Richie has even seen a vegetable in the last twenty years?_ He grabs practically every fruit and vegetable that he knows the taste of. They can use them in smoothies or something if they can’t think of anything to use them for.

5\. Come out as gay to Richie and the rest of the losers

Maybe number five should be higher up on the list, same with number four. But it’s fine, he can workshop it later. 

He adds a few more organic tomatoes to the cart before heading for the checkout.

When Eddie gets back he can’t help but smile when he sees Richie passed out on the couch with the TV still playing. He needs the rest, so he walks over and turns off the episode of ‘The Great British Baking Show’ he’s part way through. 

Eddie slowly puts away the groceries so as to not make any sounds loud enough to wake Richie up. Once he’s done he quietly creeps onto the couch, and he can’t help it but to cuddle up against Richie. He wanted to enjoy it while he was able. 

He decides to pull out his phone and text the losers. He takes a picture of him poking Richie in the face before sending it to the group chat.

 **Eddie:** Just finished shopping, came back to find Richie passed out on the couch with the great British baking show playing on the TV.

 **Mike:** How’s he doing?

 **Eddie:** Honestly better than he was in the hospital. I think he’s happy to be home. He’s a little tired though.

 **Bev:** I can see that 😴

 **Stan:** Give him a wet willy for me next time you find him passed out somewhere

 **Eddie:** My fingers will not be going inside his ears!

 **Ben:** Be nice Stan

 **Bill:** Say hi to Richie for me when he wakes up

**Eddie: 👍**

A moment later Eddie gets a message in a group chat that appears to be him, Stan, and Beverly.

 **Stan:** Please tell me you are going to get your act together soon

 **Eddie:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 **Bev: 🙄** Just tell him at some point

 **Bev:** I don’t think you’ll regret it

 **Eddie:** I’ll think about it.

He doesn’t need to think about it, because he already knows he will do it at some point. Just when Richie is better. He doesn't need to read anymore, so he lays his phone down on the coffee table and gets up to make them lunch. He ends up throwing together two ham and cheese sandwiches that are overstuffed with lettuce. He walks back over to the couch, bringing the sandwiches with him.

“Hey Rich, wake up. It’s lunch time.” He doesn’t move, so Eddie sets the plates down on the table and sits next to him. Setting his hand on his shoulder he gives him a little shake. “Richie wake up.” After a few more tries Richie stirs.

“W’ time is it?” Richie asks groggily.

“It’s lunch time. I got us food, so how about you wake up a little bit and eat.”

“Mmm ‘kay,” he mumbles and he rubs at his eyes under his glasses. Eventually he appears to become coherent enough to register his surroundings. “Oh hey, you made us sandwiches?” He sounds a little surprised.

“Yes I made sandwiches. What’s the big deal?”

“Well I was kind of expecting you to make some sort of fancy low carb vegan meal or something.” He picks up the sandwich and takes a bite.

“If I’m being entirely honest, sandwiches are about the only thing I can make. Myra banned me from the kitchen. Something about it being her duty to provide for me and what not.” Now that he’s saying it out loud he realizes how weird it sounds.

“Not to worry my dear Spaghetti, I can be your new house wife. I picked up quite a few skills in the kitchen fending for myself in college.”

“Oh I doubt that, but if you’re being honest I expect you to show me at some point.”

Richie’s smile could light up the whole world. “Alright, I’ll make dinner.” Eddie nods in agreement as he takes another bite of his sandwich. At that moment Richie decides to reach for his phone that was face down on the table. Seeing the new notifications he opens up the group chat.

“Hey! Did you take this while I was sleeping?” Richie asked, turning his phone to face Eddie.

Eddie tried to cover his smile. “Maybe, but you have no proof!”

“I literally have photographic evidence. How could you attack me in my own home!?” Richie brought a hand to his chest, miming an offended expression. At this point covering his smile had proven useless.

“Trust me, I think the court will side with me when I tell them you faked it.”

“And do tell why you think that is.” Richie leaned into his space, face only a few inches away from his out, immediately turning his mind to mush.

“Uh, because I’m believable?” Eddie offered.

Richie returned to his own space. “Sure, you totally sound believable,” he responded sarcastically before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

“Fuck you, and also don’t do that! You’ll choke and then I’ll have to figure out where to hide the body. Better yet I’ll just collect the insurance.”

Richie tried to respond around the food in his mouth, but it was no use. 

Eddie simply rolled his eyes and grabbed both of their empty plates, rinsing them off before loading them into the dishwasher. When Eddie returns he can’t help but stare at Richie. His curls wild from the nap, eyes heavy with sleep, clothes completely frumpled. He shouldn’t look good, but he does.

Richie notices him staring. He cocks an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips. “See something there Spaghetti?”

God was he that obvious? “In your dreams Tozier.” He pauses for s second. “Hey, can I borrow your laptop? I’m probably needing to email my lawyer, and my boss.”

“Oh yeah, sure thing. It’s in the office down the hall.” Richie gestures in the general direction of the hall.

“Thanks.” He heads down and eventually after two doors find the office. It’s a small cluttered room. Two bookshelves line the walls, overflowing with various papers and books. Up against the wall left of the door is a ridiculously large desk. The kind of desk that a CEO would have in a cheesy drama. One half of the desk is taken up by a large monitor, the other has the laptop, teetering dangerously close to the edge. If he had slammed the door open it definitely would’ve fallen. 

He makes his way over to the desk and grabs the laptop and the power cable before leaving the room. He shut the door carefully in case anything else is pulling a Mufasa. He makes his way back to the living room, setting the laptop down carefully, away from an edge, before finding an outlet to plug the cable into.

“You do know that your laptop was about to fall off of the desk right?” he says to Richie, who had turned back on ‘The Great British Baking Show’.

“Maybe I just had a third sense to leave it like that. Perhaps I had a vision of your arrival and decided to make your life just a little bit more stressful, one small thing at a time.”

If that were the case he probably wouldn’t have been so shocked when he had offered to stay with him. “If you weren’t injured already I would hurt you.” 

“Is that a promise?” Richie waggled his eyebrows.

“You are an insufferable human being, and I don’t know why I agreed to put myself through this willingly.” He knows exactly why he agreed.

“Eh, you love me.” He did.

“Don’t push your luck.”

He spends the next few hours on the couch with Richie. He decides to watch a few episodes with him, and curl up on his side before getting to work. He sits up and opens the laptop. He sends his lawyer an email discussing the divorce proceeding, and the specifics of their prenup (number one on his list started). Next he shoots his boss an email (a few emails) informing her of his new residents and that he plans on staying in LA, he asks if it would be possible for a transfer (number two on his list, also started). As much as he wants to spend time with Richie, he doesn’t think that he could handle sitting around all day. It would almost be too much to be around Richie all the time and not get to have him.

He thinks about looking for some apartments (number four on his list). The idea of leaving Richie makes him feel sick, but he should be prepared for the inevitable. He shoots Richie a quick glance, he’s completely enamored with the TV. He lets out a small breath before googling ‘apartments in LA’. The second he has a realtors page open the episode comes to an end and Richie turns to him, so he shuts the laptop in a hurry.

“You want dinner soon?”

“Umm sure.” He’s honestly scared to see what Richie has in store. If his previous cooking abilities as kids were anything to go by, he should probably have the fire department on speed dial.

“Neato Spaghetti-o, just help me up off this here couch and I’ll get to the cookin,” he says playfully, but after a moment it’s clear that he does indeed need help getting off of the couch.

Eddie sets the laptop back on the table and goes to help Richie to his feet. “Come on you big oaf, up and at ‘em.” Once he’s up he gives Eddie a small salute before sauntering off towards the kitchen. _How the fuck does he manages to make that so endearing?_

Eddie spends the next half hour or so looking through over priced apartment listings while Richie cooks. Most of the ones he sees are more modern styled, all cubical, with whites and grays. They all feel weirdly lonely, despite the apartments as a whole looking very similar to Richie’s own house. He wonders if that’s just because he knows Richie wouldn’t be there.

“Hey Spaghetti, dinner’s ready,” Richie calls a little too happily. _What is he up to?_

He shut the laptop, enough of that for today. “Alright I’m coming.”

Nothing could’ve prepared him for the shit eating grin he saw on Richie’s face when he walked into the room. On the table there were two plates of spaghetti and a large bowl of Caesar salad between the two.

“Oh I should’ve fucking known! You’ve been calling me Spaghetti only all fucking day.”

Richie smiled and carefully pulled out the chair for him. “Your seat monsieur.” Eddie rolled his eyes and took the seat.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was really fucking good. He didn’t even know spaghetti could taste that good. Theoretically speaking, if he was sentenced to death, Richie’s spaghetti with homemade meat sauce would be a contender for his final. He can tell Richie knows he thinks this from the smirk he’s giving him, but he won’t give him the verbal satisfaction.

“This _salad_ is really good,” he says through a mouthful of noodles.

Richie snorts. “Yeah, sure, the _salad._ Honestly for the salad the secret is in the lime juice. Gives it that extra little kick.” 

Eddie eyes him skeptically before stabbing a piece of the lettuce and shoving it in his mouth. He practically has to hold back a moan. The fucking salad has more flavor than anything Myra made for him in the last five years. The whole meal Richie couldn’t stop smiling at him enjoying his food, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, because he smiled right back.

After the meal they did the dishes together. Which shouldn’t really be anything special, it’s just dishes, but here at Richie’s house they did them together, and it was so domestic that it hurt. Richie scrubbed the dishes, saying he didn’t want to worry Eddie’s little hypochondriac mind over touching gross food bits. It was so fucking thoughtful, even if he didn’t mind scrubbing the dished clean. So instead he was on loading duty.

After he started the dishwasher the rest of the evening was spent together on the couch. How they kept ending up here Eddie had no idea, but he fucking loved it. Being able to cuddle up against Richie like when they were younger, and soak up the affection. For the past twenty-fiveish years the only physical contact he really had was handshakes with clients and suffocating contact with his mom and wife. But this didn’t feel suffocating at all. It was warm, comforting, and it was Richie. 

Richie made him feel brave. Brave enough that when he helped Richie up the stairs he “helped” him all the way to his room. After they entered the room Richie let go of his arm and began walking, pausing when he realized Eddie wasn’t leaving. Richie turns and gives him a quizzical look.

“What?” Richie asked.

Eddie takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. _You’re braver than you think._ “Do you want me to stay?” Richie looks shocked, so he continues. “It seemed to help your nightmares last night, me being here that is. And it’s kind of weird not being when you’re not there, after being together at the hospital for so long.”

Richie looked awe-struck. He nodded and cleared his throat. “Uh yeah, sure yeah. Sounds good man.” He sounded strained

Eddie ignored it in favor of hurrying to his own room to brush his teeth and internally freak out over his boldness. He couldn’t help but grip the sink and look at himself in the mirror, look at the scar. His thoughts drifted to everything they had been through; fighting a demon space clown, forgetting each other, killing said clown, and so, so much more. So it was fine right? Because Richie had said it was okay, and surely after everything they had been through he would tell him if it wasn’t okay. Right?

When he returned to the room Richie was already laying down in the bed. He turned off the lights and climbed under the covers next to him, far enough away that they wouldn’t accidentally touch. Even though cuddling on the couch was fine, and they had done it on the bed last night, something just felt too much about doing it right now. 

Almost as though Richie can sense his tension he defuses the situation by talking to Eddie about everything and nothing at the same time. He never realized how much he had missed the Trashmouth after he left. Soon they fell asleep, a chasm of space between them.

Part way through the night Eddie woke to find Richie beginning to turn and let out fitful breaths in his sleep. So Eddie did the only thing his sleep ridden brain could think to do and he crossed the chasm. Wrapping Richie in his arms, he whispered quiet it’s okays into his ear until he calmed and sleep dragged Eddie back under. 

When Eddie woke again in the morning this time he was greeted by and awake Richie tightening their embrace. When he saw that Eddie was awake he didn’t mention the lack of space he simply smiled that warm smile and asked him to help him get up so he could make them breakfast.

~*~

The next few days for Eddie were spent emailing his lawyer and contacting his new boss. His old boss had been more than happy to give him the transfer understanding the situation at hand, and his new boss was more than happy to let him begin work when Richie wouldn’t need his help when moving around and lifting things. All around item one is off to a great start, and number two can be checked off.

As for number four, he doesn’t look at anymore apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Please leave a comment; they fuel me.  
> Please note I'm planning on having the final chapter up this coming Sunday
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr [Derpyanimatesstuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpyanimatesstuff)
> 
> And a extra big thanks for my beta reader [CactiQueen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiQueen16/pseuds/CactiQueen16)


	4. A little promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/4
> 
> In which they figure things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to apologize for this chapter being super late. My math class straight up killed me.  
> Anyway, this is the final chapter and I really hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and kudos.

After about a month back home Eddie finally managed to get Richie to schedule and attend his week three check-up. Needless to say his doctor who he usually only saw once a year at best was more than shocked when he walked in with a giant stab wound patch job. On the bright side he had cleared him to start walking around more, on the promise that he wouldn’t over exert himself. He assured his doctor the only exertion Eddie would let him get away with was cooking dinner.

During the month he had also talked Steve into letting him write his own material. Truth be told the part that took convincing wasn’t so much writing his own material, it was more convincing Steve to let him come out on his own terms, rather than at some interview. Last thing he wanted was someone trying to dig out his internalized fears for ratings. He and Steve did manage to agree that he should probably do it before his next show; they don’t want to shell shock a room full of his hopefully soon-to-be-old demographic. 

Eddie had also managed to get his divorce pretty much finalized by the end of the first week, Apparently he had a pretty fucking solid prenup that basically covered everything except the actual end of the world. It probably also didn’t hurt that Eddie had agreed to give literally everything except the car. When he had said this Richie couldn’t help but stare at him, but he had just responded ‘what? I like the car.’ and that was that. Apparently everything he needed or wanted was in his massive bags he brought to Derry; it was almost like he knew he wouldn’t be going back. He was just glad that Eddie wouldn’t be forced to interact with Myra anymore. He only got to hear the muffled yelling through the phone, but from what he could tell, she fucking sucked almost as much as Sonia.

And as if the month hadn’t been hectic enough his parents had also come out to visit them. They had stayed for the entirety of the third week he was at home. He had to practically fend them off with a stick when they wanted to go to his appointment. At least they had brought with them a whole box of pictures from when all the losers and him were kids. The pictures now filled nice frames that littered the various surfaces around the house.

Richie had come out to the two of them, and for the whole time after that Maggie had made it her job to point out how much Eddie had changed every time he walked by. It was all ‘look at what a grown man you’ve become!’ and ‘you’re so handsome and put together; Richie could learn a thing or two from you’. And honestly like he hadn’t noticed how much Eddie had changed from when they were younger. Sure he still had the same amazing chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in, but he had also grown out of his baby fat and into a body with a chiseled face and sculpted legs for days. He didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he had to try not to swoon every time Eddie went for a run (he had started jogging almost everyday after he moved in), or the fact that his mom seemed privy to the attempts to not swoon.

Went had been a bit better. Of course he had been absolutely supportive and made a point to mention ‘well now I know why you always turned down my attempts to set you up with any girls.’ in an effort to lighten the topic. But after he saw the way him and Eddie argued while cooking, cleaning, eating, or just being around each other in general, he had started giving him the _look_ over the top of his book anytime it happened. Lucky for him they didn’t notice their sleeping arrangement, or if they did they hadn’t made a point to mention it.

All in all it was nice to see them. When they were at the door ready to leave they had both dragged him and Eddie into massive hugs, his mom punctuating hers with a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Maggie had told him he and Eddie better make their way down for the Tozier family thanksgiving, even if just for a few days. Before Richie even had a chance to assure her that he would but Eddie might be busy, Eddie declared that neither of them would miss it for the world. Richie tried to ignore the way his heart beat as he stood in the front door and waved to them being driven away in their taxi.

And finally after a nonstop week of hectic video meetings, emails, and writing, Richie finally got a break day. This is what he thought as he forced himself to roll out of bed and out of Eddie’s arms to go make them some sort of breakfast. In all honesty he had really just wanted to stay there and enjoy what he could get before Eddie left, but he didn’t want a repeat of when he awoke to Eddie smiling up at him, his heart couldn’t take it. So instead he made a point of having a nice breakfast ready when Eddie walked down the stairs.

While working on the pancake batter he can hear Eddie getting up and shuffling about to do his morning routine. He can also hear a knock on the door. He looks down at the batter. _Ehhhhhhh it can stand to rest for just a minute, develop glutens and whatnot._

When he opens the door he’s a little shocked to find two medium sized packages on his doorstep; he couldn’t remember ordering anything. Upon closer inspection he sees they’re addressed to Eddie. He sets them down on the kitchen island.

“Hey Eds! You got some packages!” he yelled up the stairs.

“What!? Oh yeah! Those are for the house so you can go ahead and open them!” he called back.

 _What the fuck did he get for the house?_ Richie couldn’t help but wonder as he nabbed the paring knife from the block and opened up the boxes. He carefully took the items out and set them on the counter, he couldn’t help but stare. What the actually fuck was he looking at?

The first item was one of those wooden signs that you would see at a soccer mom’s house. The kind that hung by the door and read ‘live laugh love’ or some shit in fancy calligraphy. This one had the fancy calligraphy, only it said ‘free ranged children’. _What the actual fuck!?_

The next item he could help but laugh at. It was one of those small doily looking grandma throw pillows that should also have some random “heartwarming” thing stitched into it. This pillow however simply said ‘that’s what she said’. It was perfect.

“Eds get your ass down here!” He hollered in the direction of the stairs.

A moment later he came into the kitchen, a small smile playing at his lips. “Yes?” he said innocently, like he didn’t just order some of the weirdest (but funniest) decorations he had ever seen.

Richie couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “What the actual fuck!? Like seriously what are these!?” 

Eddie shrugs. “I saw those while I was looking through amazon one day, and I thought you might like them, so I got them. Figure it may make the house feel a little bit… a little bit more you,” he concluded.

At this point Richie is folded half over clutching his stomach with laughter. He feels like he should be mildly offended that the soccer mom looking sign made Eddie think of him, but he can’t help but find this all fucking hilarious. “Dude. I love you.” He tried to ignore how sincere he sounded. 

Once he calms down Richie manages to finish up the pancakes. He can’t help but force down laughter every time he glances at the new decorations while his mouth is full. At least Eddie doesn’t seem to be doing much better, as at one point he almost hacks up a lung after bursting into a fit of giggles with a mouth stuffed full of pancakes. 

They ended up deciding to hang up the soccer mom sign by the door, and they opted for tossing the pillow onto the small armchair neither of them ever sit in. And for a while afterwards they just sit and admire their work from over the past few weeks. They had opted for getting some new furniture, swapping out the modernistic for a more cozy feel. It also didn’t hurt that they had gotten a rather large case, all to hold Richie’s records that were previously kept in his room. And with the pictures and various movie posters (that had been in Richie’s storage closet) put up everywhere this place was really starting to feel like home. They deserved to celebrate.

“Hey Eds?” Richie asked, turning his head to look down at Eddie, who was currently snuggled into his side. It had become a bit of a habit for him to do that whenever they sat down, and in all honesty he didn’t mind, okay, maybe he minded a little, it just felt a bit selfish was all. He almost felt like he was using Eddie for his affection. 

Eddie pushed back a little bit to look up at him after feeling him shift. “Yeah?”

“Remember when I asked if you ever wanted to go out and do something? And you said that I could find something for us to do after I was cleared to move around a bit more?”

“I do recall something of the sort. Why? Have something in mind?” 

“Yeah actually, I think I do have something in mind. We should go to an aquarium.”

Eddie pauses for a moment, pondering the idea. “That actually sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Honestly I thought you were going to say something really weird, like going to a drug den or something.”

Richie let out a small laugh. “Eds, if I knew where a drug den was you would probably already know about it. Like that is endless comedy material right there. Think about it, Richie Tozier, drug connoisseur.”

“Well excuse me! I don’t know what you could’ve gotten into when I wasn’t around, Mr. Bigshot-comedian.”

Richie can’t help but tug him in a little closer. “Trust me when I say I’m not a big fan of drugs. Tried a few back in college and thankfully none of them stuck. Also managed to kick cigarettes then too.”

He could feel Eddie let out a small sigh of relief. “I forgot that you used to smoke. You never did it around me very much did you?”

“Couldn’t have my favorite boy's assmar acting up now could I?” Eddie let out a small hum of agreement as he shifted, managing to get even closer to him, head thoroughly tucked into his shoulder.

They decided to leave around noon, that way they already had lunch, and would have a few good hours at the aquarium before getting dinner somewhere nice. He thought it was a pretty good plan, except for the fact that they had both forgotten to check for traffic. He had been so caught up with the prospect of going on an outing with Eddie that would probably be the closest he would ever get to a date, that he didn’t bother with the roads until they were already on them. About ten minutes from the aquarium there had been an accident on the highway, at least that’s what his phone told him; it also told him that no one was injured, but the cars being totaled had backed traffic up for a good five miles. 

“Well this fucking sucks. This is why people should be retested for their licenses every few years, then maybe there wouldn’t be so many idiots getting into accidents!” Eddie rambled from the driver's seat (he had refused to let him drive).

“It’s fine Eds, cool your jets. We’ll get there eventually,” assured Richie.

“I know, it’s just that I want to be able to see everything at the aquarium, but if we’re there too long we’d have to get a late dinner; I would fucking hate to be that guy to comes in a hour and a half before closing.”

“Well if that’s all you’re worried about how about we just go out to dinner some other night. Y’know split things up a little bit, keep it simple for my first outing since the great skewering of 2016.” He winced as the joke came out a little flat. Maybe it was just a little too early to be joking about the time he almost died.

“Beep-beep jackass. But yeah, spitting it up does sound nice. Guess we’re eating in.” 

Richie couldn’t help it, he really fucking tried, but he just couldn’t. “Or eating out, if you know what I mean.” The joke was punctuation with an exaggerated wink. 

He shot Richie a trained scowl, one that he knew all too well. It was the one that said I’m trying to look like I don’t think it’s funny, but I’m failing. “If these _chucks_ are the basis for your new material, I think you should just hire some better ghost writers.” 

“Oh how you wound me my dear Spaghetti!”

“Whatever.” With that he put his full attention back on the traffic that had finally started to budge.

~*~

Eddie paused as they approached the building. Turning back Richie could see a look of confusion on his face.

“What’s picking your brain spaghetti?”

“Okay, first of all, don’t call me that. Secondly, why does half of the building look like that one weird sculpture?” He gestures to the reflective part of the building behind Richie.

“Are you talking about the one that everyone refers to as ‘the bean’?” 

He pauses again. “Are you telling me it’s not called the bean?”

“Nah it’s like ‘heaven's gate’ or some shit. Funny enough there’s actually this whole thing in the art community between the sculptor and this other dude; it’s pretty funny.” Richie smiles as Eddie just shakes his head and heads for the entrance.

“Come on fuckface, we’re wasting time.” Eddie picked up his pace and Richie followed behind.

Eddie had wasted no time between them getting in and grabbing a map. Richie busied himself with looking around the expansive area while Eddie quietly scrutinized the layout. Eventually, as always, his eyes fell back to Eddie. He focused on the way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was thinking, so similar to the way they had when they were kids. He looked at the seemingly permanent frown, a giddy feeling filled his chest as he thought of the way it always melted into a soft smile when they were alone. Eddie glanced up at him, warm brown eyes meeting his. Richie felt his own blank expression melt into what could probably be considered a lovesick smile.

“So it looks like this place has two floors and some outside areas. I say we start to our right, then loop our way through and then do the same on the next floor, then we hit the outside,” Eddie said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Okay then, let’s go.” And once again as Eddie walked off Richie followed close behind.

Richie spent the first hour with Eddie pinned to his side. Not by choice mind you. Sure maybe he was in love with him, and maybe he loved their cuddle time on the couch and in the mornings, but something about Eddie excitedly tugging him towards tanks filled with various colored fish fried his mind. He couldn’t help but think how his whole life was so painfully domestic right now, this was more than he’d ever gotten out of one of his hookups. For them it was all in and out (literally), no cuddling, almost no talking, no dates; not that this was a date, but holy shit did it feel like it. 

He could barely focus on Eddie babbling about the facts on the walls next to the tanks as he took the time to look at him once again. Eddie had changed over the last month or so. When he had first saw him at the cursed-as-fuck Chinese restaurant Eddie had been all perfectly perfect hair, and clothes that had been perfectly ironed, perfectly sharp personality, and huge brown eyes that caught the light perfectly. In total he had been perfect and neat. Now Eddie was still perfect, but he was a different kind of perfect. His perfectly parted hair had been traded out for something softer. Eddie had never gotten around to buying anymore of his hair shit after he ran out, so now he had soft curls that fell over his ears just so. And what made it even more perfect was that now since it wasn’t set in place, Eddie had allowed Richie to start running his hands through it when they were on the couch, or in bed, and he would let out the cutest fucking sighs on the planet. His wardrobe had also taken a turn for the soft. On one of the days Richie had slept in, Eddie had snuck out and went clothes shopping. Which would normally not be an issue, only Richie was heads over heels in love with him, and he came back the the cutest fucking sweaters. It was getting almost impossible to be around him with how much he wanted to pull Eddie close and never let him leave every time he wore cashmere. The personality change felt a little less new, as it had been there since the hospital, but it was still different from the Eddie he remembered as kids. New Eddie seemed as though he had taken a file to his anger when it came to Richie. Sure he still cussed out the barista to the point that they almost cried for getting his order wrong, but when it came to him something was different. Eddie was so careful not to leave him alone for more than four hours. It was like he went full on shield mode, but not in a bad way, in a way that made him feel like Eddie would keep him safe. Richie had also noticed how the sharp smirks had changed into small smiles, ones so full of love fondness that it left him wanting to weep. Even his eyes had gone soft. Don’t get him wrong, they still captured every speck of light in the room and reflected it back at those who cared to take notice, but they no longer looked at Richie with an argumentative fire; it was more like a playful splash. And once again he had no fucking clue was this meant. Scratch that. He knows one thing, that it’s going to hurt like fucking hell when Eddie leaves. 

“Hey asshat! Are you even paying attention?” Eddie gave him a small nudge.

Richie jerked himself back to the present. “Sorry Eds, spaced out for a second there. What were you saying?”

Eddie rolled his eyes before pointing to the corner of the large tank filled with rocks. “I was saying that there’s a moray eel over there.”

Richie looked, and sure enough one of those fucking creepy yellow water snakes was poking its head out. “Jesus Christ that thing looks like your mom after-”

“Nope! No, beep-beep Richie! You are now going to compare a fucking eel to my mom, at least not while we’re surrounded by fucking 8-year-olds!” he hissed. 

Richie could help but let out a snort of laughter, maybe he could just enjoy this for the little bit longer that he had it. And so he let Eddie drone on about leopard sharks, and how sharks just got a bad rep because of _Jaws_ , but in reality were surprisingly non aggressive creatures. He didn’t have the heart to remind him that _Jaws_ had been one of his favorite movies, and that he was in fact the one who introduced Eddie to it, because his mom refused to let him watch it when it was on TV.

Next up on their viewing list had been the jellyfish. Eddie had dragged them into a somewhat dark viewing room, tanks reached up the ceiling, and were set up in a way that the jellyfish seemed to light up the room. Richie couldn’t help but stare in awe as Eddie left his side to walk closer.

When he didn’t follow Eddie turned to look at him. “You coming?” And by god that should’ve been an easy question to answer, but the way the tank seemed to illuminate a halo around his entire body made him feel like he just fell in love all over again. 

“Uh,” Eddie reached out his hand for Richie to take, “yeah.” Richie was probably crossing a line, a line that felt too wrong to cross, but the second he took Eddie’s hand he didn’t care. How could something be wrong when it felt so fucking right. Eddie's hand was surprisingly smaller than Richie’s, allowing him to completely intertwine their hands, and it just felt so right. 

When Richie had looked up at Eddie he was looking right back, that soft smile that was so foreign, but so Eddie graced his lips. He felt that if he looked any longer something might flip in him; the kind of flip that would cause him to break when Eddie left, so he tore his eyes away, but their hands stayed together.

Their hands stayed together as they found their way to the sea otter exhibit. Their hands stayed together as they looked at the small furry creatures swimming through the water, and their hands stayed together as they talked about the otters.

One of the otters was floating on the water, rubbing at its face with it’s adorably tiny paws. With his free hand Richie pointed to it.

“Look Eddie! It’s you!” 

He looked where he was pointing, Eddie’s brow furrowed and he turned to look up at Richie. “How the fuck is that me?”

“Well for starters that little creature is itsy bitsy, just like you Eds!” He could feel a genuine grin taking over his face. God he’s missed having friends.

“I’m not that short you dick! I’m like 5’9”, that’s the world average!”

“Not to mention it’s cute as a button, just like you.”

“I am a 40-year-old man, call me cute again and I will fucking castrate you,” Eddie deadpanned as a nearby mom shot them a death glare.

“Aaaaannnnnd, you do that adorable scrunchy scratchy thing when you wake up in the morning.” Richie watched as a small amount of pink dusted his cheeks.

“Okay you got me on that one,” he mumbled.

“That’s what I thought. So in conclusion,” he waved the hand back towards the otter, “it’s you.” Richie could feel his heart jump as Eddie gripped his hand a little tighter and shook his head fondly. 

“Whatever asshole. Don’t go complaining to me I get my revenge.”

“Revenge for what!? Calling you cute?”

“No, for calling me short. It’s not my fault you’re a fucking skyscraper.”

Eventually the banter slowed as they made their way from the otters to one of those really fucking cool glass tunnels. It was one of the ones with all sorts of different fish and creatures swimming through it, they even managed to catch a view of a turtle swimming lazily overhead. And Eddie was still holding his hand. All in all, a good tunnel, 5/5 would recommend. 

After that they made their way to the outside viewing areas. Eddie seemed to know exactly which path they should take, first taking them to see the sharks (fucking awesome), then to the penguins (adorable), and to where they are right now, the ray touch pool. 

“Come on, just try it,” Richie wined.

“I will not be touching a slimy aquatic animal today, no discussion.” He had let go of Richie’s hand in favor of being a dramatic hypochondriac, and crossing his arms. Richie missed the contact already.

“But Eeeeeeeddieeeeeeeee, it’s part of the experience. You go to the aquarium, and you touch slimy aquatic stuff. It’s a thing!”

“Well it doesn’t have to be my thing,” he hmphed.

“Well suit yourself Monk, I’m going to go touch the flappy boys.”

“Please, for the love of everything good in this world, don’t ever phrase anything like that ever again.” 

Richie leans precariously over the side of the tank, ignoring the light pain in his side and trying to reach for a ray that’s making a tight turn. “No such promises will ever be made.” He managed to reach in time to feel the smooth wing pass under his hand. He turned to look back at Eddie who had decided to sit on the edge. “Come on Eds, they’re not even that slimy.”

“Don’t hurt yourself. And also, nope I’m good.” And so Eddie sat on the edge while Richie reached in and let his hands glide over the rays.

After a few minutes, almost as though they had decided to specifically conspire against Eddie, one of the rays propelled itself up onto the edge slightly. The thing is, it was directly where Eddie was sitting. And not only did he get a lap full of water, but he also definitely got to feel the slime.

“AH SHIT!” Eddie bolted up like he was on fire, and Richie in turn doubled over in laughter. A man was covering a small girl's ears, and an employee was giving them ‘the look.’

“Aw fuck Eds, you good?” He managed to ask through the laughter. 

“Am I good!? Do I look good to you!?” He looked thoroughly disgruntled, and his pants were soaked. 

Richie shook his head fondly and guided Eddie over to the hand sanitizer station. “Chill Eds, you can sanitize over here, and it’s more than hot enough for you to dry off, not to mention you can change right when we get home. 

One look at Richie and it was almost like all the anxiety drained right out of him. “I… umm, okay. Thanks Rich, you’re right,” he said, activating one of the automatic sanitizer dispensers. 

“Now that that’s sorted, where to next?” 

Eddie nodded vaguely behind them and quickly took Richie’s hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling him towards another exhibit. “This way.”

Soon they were stopped in front of the sea lion enclosure. Taking up one part of the enclosure was a small partially submerged stage. On said stage were two trainers, they alternated between tossing small toys for the sea lions to catch, and tossing treats to reward their behavior. The rest of the enclosure was water with a few raised rocks for them to rest on, in fact several were already there, sleeping in the sun.

Eddie gave a gentle tug on his arm, he was pointing at something. Following the outstretched arm Richie’s eyes landed on a particularly lazy looking sea lion who was asleep on the rocks.

“It’s you.” 

Richie turned to him with raised eyebrows, only to find him fighting off that playful smile. “I’m sorry, but what?”  
“It’s you,” Eddie repeated, now looking up to meet Richie’s eyes, smile on full display. “You called me an otter, so now I’m calling you a sea lion.”

“Excuse me but I’m not a sea lion. If anything I’m a shark. Always finding my way right to my next meal. Which if you didn’t guess is your mom.”

“Okay, well beep-beep asshole. I was just saying it seems to partake in your napping lifestyle.” 

“I think I’m allowed to take a few naps without being called a sea lion, especially considering I’m recovering from major surgery.” Richie thought for a moment. “Hey! Why are you being mean to me!? The sea otter thing was totally a compliment! I called you cute!”

“You also called me short,” he stated. “Just think of this as my little bit of payback.” Eddie nudged him in the side and flashed a small ‘I win’ grin before tugging them off towards the gift shop. If love is supposed to hurt then Richie is in for a hell of a lot of pain.

By some miracle Eddie had managed to talk him down from getting the ridiculously overpriced giant shark stuffed animal. The one that you know you don’t need, but the sheer girth of it makes you want it.

“Where the hell would it even go huh? You already take up half the bed!” 

_Oh yeah, we share a room don’t we?_ “Well what if we put it in the guest room? That way whoever stayed in there wouldn’t be lonely,” he argued.

“No. They wouldn’t even be able to fit on the bed with that thing!”

“I never said it had to go on the bed!”

In the end the shark was abandoned and they got a small figurine. It was an underwater scene with two turtles swimming side by side. Eddie said he’d thought it would look good on one of the entertainment center shelves, make the place that much more homey. 

On the way out of the gift shop they spotted a small photo booth in the corner. It looked a lot like the one from the Aladdin, and one look at Eddie’s face told him that he thought the same thing. So now they were making their way towards the car with one small figure, and two strips of photos. All in all he would have to say it’s been a good day, an extra two points since he got to hold Eddie’s hand; scratch that, holding Eddie’s hand is priceless, it’s infinite points.

~*~

The second they got back into the house they stuck one of the strips up on the fridge, and then Richie was banished from the kitchen after Eddie changed. He was set on attempting to put Richie’s culinary teachings to work and actually make dinner by himself for the first time since he moved in. So Richie made his way to the office. He might as well finally get around to transferring his notes to a document, at least that way he can finally send something other than chicken scratch pictures to Steve.

Walking into the office he spotted his laptop sitting neatly in the middle of the desk, rather than teetering on the edge like he had left it after ordering his plane ticket to hell over a month ago. He quickly grabbed his ‘jokebook notebook’ (Eddie disapproved of the name, yet he still calls it that.) from the floor where he had tossed it the previous night. He then immediately regretted the quick movement as he sat down, he may be cleared for walking long distance, but any sort of compressing or stretching motion still tended to hurt like a bitch.

The thing is, when Richie booted up the laptop a tab was already opened, a tab for apartment listings in LA. He wants to just be able to close out of the tab and get to work, he wants to just fucking ignore it, he wants to not care, but he really fucking cares. He really fucking cares because this can mean only one thing, that Eddie’s leaving, and he’s planning on doing it sooner rather than later. 

How could he have fucking forgot!? Of course Eddie was going to leave at some point, he can’t just keep him here like a fucking hostage; Richie can’t be like fucking Sonia, he can’t be like Myra either, he knows this, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It actually hurts a whole fucking lot, but it’s fine because he’ll be fine. It doesn’t matter that he can feel his brain going numb, because Eddie’s going to have a chance to be happy and to find a _woman_ who will treat him right. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t want to be happy with Richie because he has his own life plans that don’t include him (romantically, he’s sure they’ll still be friends. Right?). It’s fine because as long as Richie doesn’t do anything stupid he’s sure Eddie will still want to hangout with him. So it’s fine, it really is. 

Richie’s not quite sure how long he sits there thinking, but it must be a while, because next thing he knows Eddie is knocking on the door and telling him dinner is ready. _Maybe if I don’t screw up he’ll stay._ He knows it's a longshot, but it’s the only shot he has. So he eats dinner on the sofa with Eddie, he tells him his chicken Caesar salad is pretty good, even though he can’t really taste it, but it’s fine. He tries to make a few jokes, they fall flat, but it’s fine because he doesn’t make any your mom jokes; Eddie hates those. Eddie asks him a few times if he’s okay, he doesn’t want to feel like a burden and make Eddie leave, so he says he’s fine, and Eddie believes him. It doesn’t matter that he makes no effort to cuddle Eddie during the movie, because he let’s Eddie come to him; it’s fine because this way he doesn’t have to worry about Eddie catching on to his feelings and leaving. It’s fine.

It’s not fine, because Richie’s plan had one flaw; the fact that they shared a room. He couldn’t make sure that he didn’t do anything to annoy Eddie while he slept. Maybe he would hold Eddie a little to close, and Eddie would decide that he was clingy and let Richie know that he had found a new place. Or maybe he would have another nightmare, maybe this would be the last one Eddie was willing to put up with and he would leave. Maybe… what if? All these thoughts swirled around in his head, clogging any clear train of thought, and freezing him in place as Eddie started to shimmy under the covers of their neatly made bed. It’s too much for him to handle, it’s going to kill him if he gets this again now that he knows Eddie could be gone any day now.

Eddie was looking up at him with a mixture of concern and confusion. “Rich? You coming?”

He wanted nothing more than to say yes and crawl into the warm bed. He wanted nothing more than to ignore his problems, only hold onto Eddie and never let go, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. It’s too much. “We can’t do this anymore.” Eddie looks a little confused so Richie clarifies. “Sharing a bed I mean.”

For a moment Eddie looks completely hurt, but he quickly smooths his expression into something understanding. “That’s… that’s fine. If it makes you uncomfortable then of course we can stop. I can just grab-”

“That’s not it,” he interrupts. Eddie looks even more confused than earlier, so he barrels on. “What I mean is that you can’t let me have this. Cause if you let me have this it’s gonna wreck me when you leave.”

“Richie, I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Eddie looks worried.

Richie hates that look on Eddie’s face, so he gazes at his feet. “You’re leaving right? I saw the apartment search left open on the laptop, so I figured you are planning on leaving soon.” He chances a glance back at Eddie who looks inexplicably sad, sadder than one should when they’re planning on leaving, so he looks back down.

Eddie slowly gets out of the bed and walks to where Richie is standing. He carefully takes Richie’s hands in his own and he gives them a small squeeze. “Rich… look at me.” He looks up and meets Eddie’s warm eyes. “I’m not going to leave unless you want me to. Do you want me to leave?”

He can feel tears welling in his eyes. “Of course I don’t want you to leave Eds. You being here makes this house actually feel like a home for once.”  
“Then I’m not going to leave.” Eddie gives him a small smile.

Richie just wants to live in the moment, but something is nagging in the back of his brain. “If you didn’t want to leave why were you looking at apartments?”

Richie can see the moment a little bit of Eddie’s composure starts to crumble. “I wanted to have a place to go in case you asked me to leave, in case I made you uncomfortable.”

It’s Richie’s turn to give the reassuring squeeze. “Eddie, I would never ask you to leave. And dude, how could you ever make me uncomfortable? I’ve literally been to hell and back with you, twice!”

An unreadable look passes over Eddie’s face as he pauses for a moment. Eventually he lets out a shallow breath and speaks. “I thought it would make you uncomfortable if I told you that I am gay, and that I’m in love with you.”

He couldn’t have heard that right, right? “I must be hearing things, because it sounded like you just said that you’re gay, and you’re in love with me.”

“Richie, I’m gay, and I’m in love with you. If… if you want me to leave now I still can.” 

“Say it one more time.”

This time it comes out as a small whisper. “I’m gay, and I’m in love with you…” 

He looks so small, so not Eddie, scared. Richie wants so badly to make that fear go away, to tell Eddie that it’s okay because he loves him too, but he can’t seem to make words work right now. So he does the only thing he can do to calm the increasingly panicky Eddie. He carefully lets go of Eddie’s hands and brings them up to gently cup his face, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Eddie is stiff, but warm under his grasp.

Pulling back Richie finally finds his voice. “Eddie, I’ve been in love with you for like thirty years, and I would never _ever_ ask you to leave.” He feels like maybe he should say it again just in case Eddie needs it to stick like he did.

But it doesn’t look like he needs to repeat himself. One time seems to be all it takes because the next moment Eddie is grabbing his collar and pulling him down for another kiss. Richie keeps one hand on his face, and let’s the other grip his fancy silk pajama shirt. It doesn’t matter that it may be a little bit salty from tears he may or may not have shed, and it doesn’t matter that they both taste like spearmint toothpaste, because it’s perfect. It’s crooked, and it’s messy, and it’s them. 

Eddie lets out a small satisfied hum as Richie tilts his head to give them a better angle, mouth opening, letting him lick in, and holy shit if that isn’t everything he’s ever wanted. So much so in fact that he can’t help but let Eddie lead them to the bed. Feeling his legs hit the edge he sits down, and with lips still connected he pulls Eddie onto his lap, his legs straddling him. Eddie’s hands find his hair, gripping hard, giving him leverage. Richie failed to bite back the moan that escapes his lips. This seems to snap them both back to reality. Eddie slowly leans away, keeping eye contact despite the thin strand of spit between them.

Eddie looks wrecked despite the fact that they only kissed, his eyes are blown, and his clothes are askew from Richie’s grip. “Holy fucking shit Eds. That was fucking hot.”

Eddie smiles. “I agree, and as much as I want to keep going, maybe we should get the all clear from your doctor first. I don’t want to mess something up. So can we take a rain check?”

He brushes his thumb across Eddie’s cheek, he leans into it. “Eds, you can have as many rain checks as you want if we can keep doing that.”

Instead of answering Eddie gently pushes him down onto the bed and leans down to kiss him. 

Eventually they run out of steam and find themselves more than content to cuddle under the covers. Something about cuddling in their bed now feels so much better than before, maybe it’s just that now neither of them feel guilty about it. Now there's no rush to absorb as much affection as possible now that they know it’s not going to end. They can just enjoy the feeling of being tangled up with one another as they slowly drift off.

“Hey Eds?” 

“Hmmm?” Eddie’s about three seconds away from passing out.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends, or partners now?” Richie finds himself asking.

“Par’ners, boyfriend sounds like we’re in high school.”

“Maybe, but I kind of think we deserve a makeup for our teenage years. Doncha think?”

Eddie makes a small sound of agreement. “Boyfriends then.”

“Boyfriends,” Richie agrees. 

Richie can’t help but fall asleep with a smile on his face when Eddie pulls him just a little bit closer in his sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Eddie in his arms, and just being able to know he got to have this was everything Richie had ever needed and wanted.

~*~

They decided to wait a little bit before telling the losers. And by a little bit he means it only lasted a week. Eddie had barely managed to keep Stan and Bev from figuring it out with their nonstop texts telling him to hurry up and confess, but of course Richie had to zone out and answer a fucking group facetime while they were cuddling in bed. That had promptly put an end to all secrecy. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Richie asked groggily into the phone.

For a moment they were all silent, that is until Bev spoke up. “Richie… is that Eddie, shirtless… in bed with you?” 

That had burst Eddie’s comfortable bubble. “SHIT RICH! Turn the fucking camera off!”

“Oh no you guys are not fucking avoiding this,” Stan cut in. “You are going to tell us what the fuck is going on before we send Bill over to get the answers for us!”

“Well… you see Stan, you get to keep your left testicle.”

“Richie, what the absolute fuck is that supposed to mean!?” The others could all see Eddie fully scowling at Richie, yet he was still tucked closely against his chest.

Richie opened his mouth to answer, but Stan beat him to it. “Back at the hospital I bet him my left testicle that you loved him back.”

Everyone on the small screen was now gawking. 

“Does this mean you two are together now?” Ben asked, a small supportive smile forming on his face.

“If you must know, Spaghetti over here graciously agreed to be my boyfriend.”

Eddie wanted to shoot back a remark, but the word boyfriend left him flustered. All he could manage was to mumble out a small ‘not my name.’

Mike and Beverly spoke at the same time while Bill just sat there looking dumbfounded. “That’s great guys!” “Eddie why didn’t you fucking tell us!?”

The rest of the conversation had practically ended up as an interrogation. They decided to leave out the part where Richie had thought Eddie was leaving him, and the part where Eddie thought Richie would kick him out. But in all honestly they were both happy that the other losers knew now; all of them had been really happy for them, sure Bill was a bit confused at when it all happened, but he was more oblivious than two main characters in a drama combined. 

After the losers had found out they decided they should probably also let Richie’s parents know. The call had gone smoothly enough, Maggie was an absolute dream, and Wentworth had told Richie he was happy for them, they both were. Once again the call ended with a promise to visit for thanksgiving (they had a great time).

Now it had been two months since they had gotten together and things were going great. Sure accepting their new dynamic had taken a bit of effort at first, but they found very few things had actually changed. They still argued like an old married couple, Eddie still sucked at cooking, Richie still told horrible jokes, but now they got to be able to display and receive the affection neither of them knew they both craved. It had started with small things, like how Eddie decided he liked it better when Richie full on laid on top of him while they watched movies, or how Richie no longer had any hesitation when he went to pull him into his arms. Now it seemed like they were almost always touching one another, and it was good. Richie would let him hug him from behind while he was cooking, or how he would almost always search out Richie’s hand while they went out. He was so fucking happy. For most of his life Eddie had just thought that he wasn’t really a touchy person, he would recoil when someone bumped into him, or would wash his hands after shaking a client’s. But when it came to Richie all bets were off, he wanted it, needed it, and Richie was more than happy to oblige.

Over the last two months they had even made strides in turning their house into more of a home. They had gone about painting some of the white walls to add more color to their home. They went with colors that would match the furniture they had previously gotten, trying to keep up the cozy feel. For example they had repainted the kitchen a deep maroon (Richie just said it was fucking dark red, but there’s a difference, a big difference). The had also changed the furniture in the living room a little bit more to work a little bit better with the fucking massive TV, now it was more cottage rustic than dystopian modern. They had also rearranged the pictures they had hung up everywhere, now they were more uniform and thought out, rather than just slapped on the wall to take up some of the white space. They had even dug out some old knick-knacks that Richie had tucked away in his closet. Now their little turtle figure sat proudly on the entertainment center, right next to a small pile of rocks that were apparently from the quarry. And on the shelf right above sat a small piece of wood.

_“Okay so I have something for you,’ Richie said as he approached Eddie with a small box._

_“Okay?” Eddie took the box, it had been shipped to them from Mike. “What the fuck did Mike send us now? Please tell me it’s not another packet of edible crickets.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t know what the fuck Mikey was thinking with that one.” Richie gestured to the box. “Trust me, this is a good one.”_

_Worry set aside Eddie quickly peeled off the tape and pulled open the box. Inside was a small object wrapped in bubble wrap. He quickly pulled off the plastic to reveal what appeared to have once been a circular piece of wood, but had been cut to better display what it said._

_Eddie turned it over in his hand and observed the writing. “R+E?” It looked worn and faded._

_“It stands for Richie and Eddie,” Richie stated like it was obvious. “I carved that into the kissing bridge the summer we fought It for the first time.” He paused. “What do you think?”_

_“I think this is a fucking act of vandalism, but I also think that I love you.” Richie had smiled and Eddie couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss._

That had been a little over a month ago, right after getting back from the Tozier’s, and right before they went to Stan’s for the holidays, and now the wood sat proudly on display; that is after they had recarved the initials and Eddie polished it. Looking at it now Eddie couldn’t help but think how lucky they are to have gotten to have this, things could’ve gone a lot differently if they hadn’t gotten to the hospital in time. He shook the thought from his mind, all that mattered in that they did get there in time and that Richie’s okay.

Things are actually going really okay for the both of them. Richie had finished the first draft of his new routine and had sent it off to Steve for critiquing, and Eddie was starting at the new office on Monday. So in celebration and to make up for the aquarium night, Richie had gotten them a reservation at some fancy restaurant that he swore by. Eddie hoped they might have a little something more to celebrate by the end of the night. He carefully touched the front pocket of his blazer to make sure that it was still there. He let out a small sigh of relief as he felt the outline of the small trinket. Now all he had to do was wait.

Richie popped his head around the corner. “Eds, you ready to go?” 

He was more than ready.

~*~

He had to give Richie credit, the restaurant was pretty nice. It had that whole romantic feel that you see in the movies, and the view was nothing to scoff at either. They were seated next to large glass windows, giving them a gorgeous view of the sunset, and making everything that much more magical. He couldn’t help but let the feeling surround him as he smiled at Richie who had actually dressed up for once. It wasn’t the ‘nice Hawaiian shirt’ kind of dressed up, it was the ‘if we weren’t in public I would be jumping you right now’ kind of dressed up, and holy fuck he was loving it. He was wearing a dark blue blazer that hung open over a white dress shirt, and the black slacks had really brought everything together; sure his hair was still wild and curly, but that was the way he liked it.

They had just finished their dinner and were getting ready to order dessert. Richie had his eyes fixed on the small menu in his hands, meanwhile Eddie was resting his chin in his palm and just letting himself look at his boyfriend. 

“I really love you, you know that?” Eddie asked, causing Richie to look up from the menu and give him the softest smile. 

“I know. I love you too.” Eddie returns the smile. They keep that soft stare for another moment before Richie flickers his eyes back down to the menu before looking back up at Eddie. “How do you feel about two slices of black forest cake?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Richie smiles and waves down to the waiter, politely asking for the cake before letting him take the menu. The waiter walks off. _It’s now or never._

“Richie?” Eddie reaches out his hands for Richie to take.

Richie takes them and gives them a small squeeze. “Hmm, what’s up Eds?”

“Are you happy with us?”

Richie looks a little startled at first, but then he searches Eddie’s face; he must have seen what he wanted because the next moment his face practically drips with fondness. “Yes, I’m so fucking happy Eddie. I have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Eddie feels his heart melt. “Good, because I feel the same way.” He pauses to think out his next words, because these are the ones that are going to matter. “Richie, even though we’ve only been together for two months it feels like we have more than a lifetime of love between us. These few months with you back in my life have been enough to make me realize that I can’t live without you, believe me I tried. Those twenty-seven years it always felt like something was missing, someone.” Still holding Richie’s hands he leaves his seat and moves to kneel in front of Richie. Richie’s eyes widened. He let’s go of one of Richie’s hands and pulls out a thin gold band, a small R+E is engraved on the inside. “Richie, I’ve spent half my life missing you, and the other half annoying you. I lost you once and almost lost you again, I never want to live without you.” Richie’s crying as Eddie holds up the ring. “Will you marry me?”

Richie chokes back a small sob. “Holy shit… Eds. Of course I’ll marry you, you dickwad.” 

Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever felt as light as he does when he slips the ring onto Richie’s ring finger and pulls him in for a lip-crushing kiss. The other occupants of the restaurant had been watching and started clapping for them, they barely noticed. Eventually Eddie pulls away and slips back into his seat, their hands stay intertwined, gold ring catching the light.

Richie looks down at the ring and smiles. “You little shitstain, I wanted to be the one to propose.”

Eddie didn’t think his grin could get wider. “Then why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want you to feel like we were moving too fast.”

Eddie hums. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Richie pauses for a moment. “Fuck no! I think we wasted enough time.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

After their cake arrived they found it was almost hard to eat around their full mouth smiles, but they made do. 

Richie swallowed a mouthful of cake. “Quick question. How did you get my ring size?”

“You sleep like a fucking sack of bricks were dropped on your head, though that's only when you’re having a good dream.”

“Touché. I guess I can’t argue with that.”

~*~

That night Eddie sat down on the couch with his _fiancé_ and they called the losers.

“What did you two do this time?” Stan asks the second everyone is in the call. 

Richie made a hurt sound. “What makes you think we did something!? I’m wounded!” 

“Richie, last time you were the one who initiated the call you had brought home a box of kittens,” Bill dead panned.

“And I was right to call you guys, because now they all have nice homes with the various children of our community.” 

Eddie poked him in the cheek. “I’m still mad about that by the way.”

“Cut the chit chat, what’s the news?” Beverly asked.

They both smiled. “Well if you must know my dearest Beverly, this comedian is about to be upgraded to ball-and-chain status.”

Everyone's eyes widened and Richie held up his hand to show off the ring. 

Stan smiled. “Bill you owe me fifty bucks,” he said incidentally. Patty is cracking up in the background.

Bill sighs. “I’ll send it over. And in case you all are wondering I bet that Ben and Beverly would get engaged first.”

Eddie can’t help but feel like he’s right where he’s meant to be as he leans in to Richie’s side and listens to their friends try and talk over one another. He thinks maybe there’s someone or something looking out for them after all because they are all so lucky to be here now. And while they won’t live forever he’s more than happy that he gets to spend his portion of forever with Richie. They’ll get to go to bed, and wake up with each other for the rest of their lives. But for now he’s more than content to lean on his fiancé and spend a little bit longer in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was quite the trip. I had an absolutely wonderful time writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it at much as I did.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr [Derpyanimatesstuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpyanimatesstuff)


End file.
